RWBY Reacts To BTS
by Kyledude788
Summary: BTS is the famous K-Pop band in the world. But, what if their fame and popularity started to spread all other worlds. After season 2, Team RWBY are ready for the tournament very soon. Until when music starts playing out of nowhere and discovers a box filled with BTS items. What will the RWBY cast react to this famous K-Pop boy band? DISCOUNTINUED!
1. BTS's Solo Songs

**Hello, everyone. So, this is my first ever RWBY reaction fanfic. The idea of this fanfic was inspired by a fanfic titled, "The Music of Natsu", and I was thinking if I could do a music reaction fanfic by using a Korean pop group, BTS. Now if you don't know BTS, let me give you a short information about them.**

**BTS is a 7 member boy band from South Korea. They debuted in 2013 and were once underdogs until for the past years, they've became worldwide stars. They can dance, sing, rap, and even make their own music. Most of their songs are not just some love or break-up songs, but their songs tackled modern day issues like depression, social problem, anxiety, generation division, and other serious issues. I like BTS and I usually listen to their songs in repeat for 24/7. I hope I'm not the only BTS fan or "Army" as their fandom called in here.**

**To start, I want to start the reaction with RWBY cause I read a lot of RWBY reaction fanfic and it became my faves. So, I like to first start this BTS reaction fic with RWBY. On this fanfic, it'll take place between after Season 2 and before Season 3.**

**Before we start, I like to discuss one problem. I have trouble matching their personalities of RWBY characters and I might get their personalities wrong. So if I did anything wrong about the characters' persona, please give me a review to help me out.**

**To start this chapter, I'm going to use each BTS members' solo songs. They'll be played in Beacon by surprise and we will see not only RWBY's reaction; but JNPR's, CVFY's, Sun's, Neptune's, Opzin's, and even Glynda's reaction to the song.**

**Anyways, let's start the fanfic. And one more thing, this chapter is going to be long. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the series or music. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and all songs are credit to BTS and Big Hit Entertainment.**

* * *

It's a normal day in Beacon. After few weeks during the attack of the Grimm invasion, everyone decided to forget about it and focus on the Vytal Festival tournament. Especially, one specific group of girls.

Inside Beacon Academy, four girls known as Team RWBY is now walking down the hallways as they discuss about their preparation. Ruby with her happy-go and childish attitude, Weiss acting very noble but in the nice way, Blake was being mallow as usual, and Yang is being so energetic.

"Oh man, I cannot wait for the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Ruby cheered happily.

"Calm down, you dolt." Weiss jabbed at her leader. "Besides, the festival starts in a couple of months. It's too early to be prepared."

"C'mon, Weiss. She's just getting excited." Yang smiled, wrapping her arm on Weiss's neck.

"Would you let go of me!"

"Geez, sorry."

Blake, who smiled a little, stated. "Well, we actually do need to prepare just in case. Unlike what happen back in Vale."

The girls stop when Blake mentioned the event. They all looked down, remembering the attack from the grimm and dealing about thousands of them before reinforcement appeared. Especially, Yang who met her mother for the first time.

"Yeah, like what happen back then." Yang mumbled.

"Yeah, like what happen." Ruby sadly repeated.

Just then, a stomach growled can be heard which caught three members as they looked at Weiss with curious looks. Weiss was blushing lightly while looking at them embarrassed.

"S-S-Stop looking at me like that. I didn't eat too much during breakfast." Weiss stuttered.

"Well, I am hungry too." Yang agreed. "Let's go head to lunch."

Four of the girls agree as they headed out to get lunch. 5 minutes later, they all arrived in the cafeteria as they've already brought their trays of their perspective foods. Ruby with her cookies as usual, Weiss with her French food, Blake with her cooked tuna, and Yang with her steak. As they continue eating, they're still discussing about the tournament.

"So." Blake started while . "What are we going to do before the tournament starts?"

"How about we trained at the Amphitheater during our free time?" Ruby stated, while munching down her cookies. "We can ask permission from Ozpin to use it."

"I agree. We need to train hard if we need to win." Weiss agreed.

"Then, how about we do that on the weekends?" Yang asked.

While team RWBY continued discussing, they were interviewed by Team JNPR.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we sit here?" Jaune asked.

Ruby happily answered. "Sure."

Team JNPR then sat down with their lunches. Jaune with his grimm-shaped chicken nuggests, Pyrrha with her chicken salad, Nora of course with her huge stack of pancakes, and Ren with his miso soup.

Jaune was the first to speak. "So, what you girls talking about?"

"We're talking about going to Amphitheater to train." Ruby answered. "That way, we can get prepare for the tournament."

"That's sound wonderful." Pyrrha said at that statement. "Maybe, we can join in to spare par."

"Yeah, we can totally break legs each other!" Nora cheered, taking a huge bite of her pancakes.

"I don't think that's what spare par meant." Ren sweatdropped.

Both teams continued the discussion about the upcoming tournament. Yep, just a normal day of Beacon.

Meanwhile...

"So, you think me and Snow Angel will be great couples?"

"Maybe, if you stop flirting with other girls."

Sun and Neptune are walking around the courtyard. Since they came hear from Haven, they're talking about their crushes.

"Hey, I'm just acting cool with the ladies." Neptune defended himself.

Sun glared at his teammate. "Right, except that you're scared of a puddle and being such a nerd."

"I-I have a phobia of water, okay. And correction, I'm intellectual."

"Whatever you say."

Sun and Neptune continued walking and talking, despite of the blue-haired boy's antic.

At the Headmaster's office...

Sitting on the Headmaster's desk was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and right next to him is his assistant and staff, Glynda Goodwitch. They were discussing about the breach on Vale and the Vytal Festival tournament.

"Ozpin. Without due respect, are you sure you're okay with this?" Glynda asked in seriousness.

"As much as I despise the discussion, I have no choice." Ozpin admitted. "The Council admonished me due to my actions and put Ironwood in charge of the tournament. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But, still." Glynda sighed at the headmaster's statement.

"It'll be fine, Glynda. Right now, let's just focus on our current work. And maybe, focus on the tournament later on."

Glynda nodded at his commitment. With Ozpin removed from the head of the security and get questioned as headmaster, she cannot help but feel saddened at him.

As for now, they went back to regular roots. As usual, this is just everyone's normal day.

That...until a loud distorted static noise was heard.

Both Ozpin and Glynda was surprised as they quickly covered their ears.

"What the!"

"What's that noise?"

Not only the noise appeared in the office, but around Beacon as well. Outside of the courtyard; Sun and Neptune covered their ears, including some bystanders.

"What the heck is that noise?"

"God! It making my ears hurt!"

In the cafeteria, all the students also covered their ears from that strange noise. Team RWBY and Team JNPR stop what they're doing as they quickly covered their ears in pain.

"Ahh!"

"What's this noise coming from!"

Blake tries her best to cover her ears and faunus ears, hidden in her ribbon.

"Damn, it's too loud!"

"My ears!"

"Where was that coming from!?"

"Ren, help me!"

Ren can't listen to Nora as he's covering his own ears.

After the 10 seconds, the noise disappeared. Everyone in Beacon then remove their hands off their ears and have different reactions.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

"Where did that come from?" Glynda maintained.

"I'm...not sure." Ozpin breathes.

**Sun and Neptune**

"Man, that was loud as heck!" Sun shouted.

"I think my ears are damaged!" Neptune whimpered.

**Team RWBY, JNPR**

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby cried in worriedness as she looked at her teammates and Team JNPR.

"Yeah, we're okay." Jaune breathes from the loud sound.

"Well, not everyone." Weiss grunted. "Where did that sound coming from?"

"I don't know, but I think it's from the speakers." Pyrrha stated, while regaining herself from the sound.

"Who the hell would do that?" Yang shouted, rubbing her ear with her finger.

Everyone in Beacon was questioning about the sound coming out of the speakers from nowhere. Until, this happens.

**(Jungkook - Euphoria)**

_[Guitar Intro]_

Guitar notes was played which caught everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

_You are the sunshine in my life_

_My childhood dreams come true_

_I do not know what this feeling is._

_Do you have a dream here?_

Everyone was surprised of the music was playing. They were confused on why was it played in Beacon out of nowhere.

Weiss was the first to speak up. "What's this music?"

"I really don't know, but whoever singing this has a beautiful voice." Pyrrha admitted.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

"Where's that music coming from!" Glynda shouted.

Ozpin was silent when the music started. He keeps quiet in a curious way while listening the music.

_There's a green oasis in a desert_

_ A priori deep inside of me_

_ I'm so happy, I can't breathe_

_ My surroundings are getting more and more transparent_

"That sound...interesting." Ozpin calmly said.

"Now's not the time to praise it, Ozpin!" Glynda snapped. "I'm going to check the sound station!"

Glynda then aggressively walked out of the office as Ozpin stays, while the music keeps playing.

**Sun and Neptune**

"Man, I don't know what's happening but, I've got to admit. I'm starting to liking it." Neptune admitted.

"I'm not sure. It's not my cup of tea." Sun stated.

The two members of SSSN continued listen to the music when the music started to turn up the beat a little.

_I hear the ocean from far away_

_Across the dream, past the woods_

_I'm going to the place that's getting clearer_

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

_[Electronic Chorus]_

When that chorus was played, Sun and Neptune started to feel the tune.

"Now, this...I'm liking it more." Neptune said, jamming the beat.

"Hmph, not bad." Sun admitted.

**Team RWBY, JNPR**

Everyone was still listening to the music that came out of nowhere. However, the tune and the vocal from a mysterious man made few of the people enjoying it. Including one member from Team JNPR.

"Nora, why are you dancing?" Weiss asked to the dancing hammer girl.

"What? I'm loving this song." Nora danced to the song, which Ren sweatdropped more at her.

_Euphoria_

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

_Euphoria_

"Um, what's Euphoria?" Ruby asked when she heard that word.

"Euphoria is a word of happiness." Weiss answered. "But, why would he said that?"

"Take my hands now, you are the cause of my...happiness." Blake restated the lyric with the change from the last part into a meaning. "That...sounds poetic."

"Well, I don't know about it. Besides, it sounds pretty good." Yang grinned.

_Close the door now_

_When I'm with you I'm in utopia_

_Were you wandering around_

_Looking for an erased dream too?_

_It's different from the typical definition of destiny_

_Your pained eyes are looking at the same place as me_

_Won't you please stay in dreams_

**Ozpin and Glynda**

Glynda came back to the office with a mad look on her face, as she seems exhausted. She checked on the sound station and it seems there's no source of the music.

_I hear the ocean from far away_

_Across the dream, past the woods_

_I'm going to the place that's getting clearer_

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

_[Electronic Chorus]_

"Do you find anything?" Ozpin asked to the blonde teacher.

"I find nothing." Glynda growled. "There was no source of this music and the rest of the staffs can't find the source of it."

_Euphoria_

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

"Maybe if we let it play for a while, it will go away." Ozpin stated.

"Are you sure about it?"

"I'm sure am."

And with that, everyone in Beacon is going to deal with the music playing.

_Even if the sandy ocean floor splits into two_

_Even if someone shakes up this world_

_Never let go of my hand_

_Please don't wake up from this dream_

_I hear the ocean from far away_

_Across the dream, past the woods_

_(Please don't wake up from this dream)_

_I'm going to the place that's getting clearer_

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

_Euphoria_

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

_Euphoria_

_Close the door now_

_When I'm with you, I'm in utopia_

_[Song Ends]_

As the song finished, everyone has their own reaction towards the song.

**Team RWBY, JNPR**

"Well, that was something." Ren said.

"Yeah, I don't why someone would play that." Ruby agreed. "But, I enjoy the song."

"Well...I like the song." Jaune said.

"Me too!" Nora cheered.

"To be honest, it seems so poetic." Blake stated.

"The song was about happiness, I think." Pyrrha thought. "Other than that, it was nice. It kind of makes me feel happy."

"The music itself was not my cup of tea but I have to say, the singer has a beautiful voice." Weiss admitted, wishing who this person's singing is.

"Nah, it's alright. It's not my type of music." Yang commented.

Later on, they met up another team, Team CFVY, who just enter the cafeteria as they walked up to the tables.

"Wassup, Team RWBY and Team JNPR!" Coco called.

"Hey, Coco!" Ruby replied. "Do you guys here the music?"

"Yeah, we heard it too. I have to say, that was a nice music."

"I wonder who played that?" Velvet questioned.

"We don't know but whoever is doing that, that person is getting a lots of trouble." Blake said.

**Sun and Neptune**

"Man, that music was amazing." Neptune smiled.

"I have to admit, it's really good." Sun admitted.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

The blonde mistress sighed in relief. "Good riddance, the music stop."

"Do you not like the music?" Ozpin asked.

"Absolutely not. In fact, whoever doing this might be hacking our system."

Just then, another distorted static noise appeared again. But this time, it's not too loud.

"Another one?" Glynda groaned.

"Well, this time it's more softer."

**Sun and Neptune**

"The second time?" Sun cried.

"What's going to be this time?" Neptune questioned.

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY**

"Oh, what now?" Weiss groaned.

"It's the same noise again, but not so loud." Ruby babbled.

"I think it might going to play another song." Jaune think.

"Really? Well, I hope it's something good." Coco said.

The static noise disappeared as the second song starts next.

**(Jimin - Serendipity)**

_All this is no coincidence_

_Just, just, by my feeling_

_The whole world is different from yesterday_

_Just, just, with your joy_

All teams were little surprised from the second song. It's sounds so soothing and sensual that makes them feel calm and warm. But what surprised them the most is that it's a different singer.

_When you called me_

_I became your flower_

_As if we were waiting_

_We bloom until we ache_

_Maybe it's the providence of the universe_

_It just had to be that_

_U know, I know_

_You are me, I am you _

_As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried_

_The destiny is jealous of us_

_Just like you I'm so scared_

_When you see me, when you touch me_

_The universe has moved for us_

_Without missing a single thing_

_Our happiness was meant to be_

_Cuz you love me, and I love you_

"Woah. I'm liking this song." Coco smiled, jamming to the tune.

"It's seems so calm." Pyrrha stated.

The Teams agreed on the statement as they continued to listen to the second music.

**Sun and Neptune**

_You're my penicillium, saving me, saving me_

_My angel, my world_

"Hey, I like this." Neptune said as he slowly dance to the rhythm.

Sun looked at his best friend. "Dude, are you dancing?"

"What? Can't enjoy the music?"

**Ozpin and Glynda**

_I'm your Calico cat, here to see you_

_Love me now, touch me now_

"Can't you at least do something, Ozpin?" Glynda demanded. "We need to find the source of it."

"Calm down, Glynda." Ozpin said.

_Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

_Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

_Since the creation of the universe_

_Everything was destined_

_Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

**Sun and Neptune**

"Man, whoever playing this must have great taste of music." Neptune stated.

"Maybe." Sun said. "Hey, do you want to catch up at the cafeteria?"

"Good idea. I'm kind off starving after listening the music."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY**

_You're my penicillium, saving me, saving me_

_My angel, my world_

_I'm your Calico cat, here to see you_

_Love me now, touch me now_

_ Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

_Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

_Since the creation of the universe_

_Everything was destined_

_Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

All the teams are digging the calm music, as some of the members are swaying on the tune.

"This is nice." Velvet said, swaying in the music.

"I agreed." Jaune agreed.

_Come to my side now_

_So we can become one_

_I don't want to let go- no_

_Do I just have to treasure it_

_Although you say nothing I feel it_

_There are many more stars_

_Together we're flying_

_It's never over_

_Don't be nervous and grab my hand_

_Cause now we are one_

_Let me love you_

_ Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

_Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you)_

_Since the creation of the universe_

_Everything was destined_

_ Just let me love you (let me love, let me love you) _

_Let me love, let me love you_

_Let me love, let me love you_

_[Song Ends]_

After the song ends, everyone in the cafeteria stated their opinion.

"That song is very good." Pyrrha stated.

All of them nodded in agreement of the calmness from the song.

"I really like this." Coco said. "Has that R&B taste which I like."

"Hmm, it's not my style of music. But, I like it." Nora stated.

"Guys, do you think that it's going to play more music?" Ruby asked.

"Probably sure." Blake answered. "We never sure how many songs it'll play."

"Well, I hope it's not too much." Jaune said.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

"Oh for Oum's sake, please don't play another music." Glynda groaned.

"Don't like the music, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"No, it's not that. I'm just hoping that there won't be another music playing." Glynda sadly answered. "Plus, those music aren't my taste."

Unlucky for her, a third static noise is heard making the blond professor groaned in despair.

Ozpin giggled, "Maybe just relax and enjoy the music."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY**

"Ooh, ooh! There's another one!" Ruby cheered.

"Calm down, Rubs. There's nothing excited about another music playing." Yang said.

"So, we're having a third one." Yatsu remarked.

"I think we are." Ren said. "I don't how many music will be played so, I hope it's not too much for the rest of the day."

The static noise disappeared as the third song began to play.

**(V - Singularity)**

_I hear something shattering_

_It suddenly wakes me up_

_I hear strange sounds_

_I try covering my ears but I can't fall back asleep_

Now this time, it's an R&B song with a mix of jazz and soul. What surprise the teams is that it's another singer. Unlike the other two singers, this singer has deep voice which matches the tune of the music.

"Now, this is totally my style!" Coco cheered.

_My throat keeps hurting_

_I try to wrap it_

_But I have no voice_

_Again today, I hear that sound_

"This sounds...erotic." Weiss said.

Blake silently agreed as she listens to the music. The music seems very erotic as it reminds her of one of her erotic books she read. Hearing the song makes her feel a little heat as she imagine a hot scene with this music playing.

Yang noticed it as she quietly teased her. "Feeling a little horny there, hey kitty cat?"

That caught the cat faunus' surprise as she looked away while having a blush on her face. "I-It's none of your business."

**Sun and Neptune**

"Wow, never thought we're having some smooth music." Sun said.

Sun and Neptune are now walking on the hallways while listening the music from the speakers.

_That sound is ringing again_

_Another crack forms on this frozen lake_

_I left myself behind on that lake_

_My voice was buried for you_

"I like this song." Neptune said, jamming to the song.

"Dude, you're dancing again."

"Hey, I have a thing for R&B music."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY**

"I'm so digging this song." Coco said while swaying very slow to the song.

"Coco." Velvet groaned at her leader.

_Above the winter lake where I'm left alone_

_There's a thick sheet of ice_

_Even in my momentary dreams_

_The illusions that torture me are still the same_

_Did I lose myself?_

_Or did I gain you?_

_I started to run to the lake_

_Inside, I saw my face_

"Say guys, I was wondering how long this going to take?" Ruby asked.

"We never know Ruby." Yang answered. "But, the best way to do is just do nothing and listen until it stops."

_Please, don't say anything_

_I hold out my hand to cover your mouth_

_But in the end, spring will come some day_

_The ice will melt away_

_Tell me, if my voice is fake_

_Should I have not thrown myself away?_

_Tell me, if this pain is fake_

_Then what must I do?_

_[Song Ends]_

The song has ended and everyone stated their opinion, as usual.

"I like this song!" Coco smiled. "It got that jazzy R&B vibe which is my style, right you guys!"

"Yeah, it does sound very good." Velvet said.

"Indeed." Yatsu agreed with Fox nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm with Ruby. How many songs it's going to play?" Weiss asked in annoyance. "I feel like I'm getting sick of it."

"Relax, Ice Queen." Jaune said which he received a glare from her but ignore it. "Like Yang said, it's best if we chill and listen to it."

"I'm with Jaune." Pyrrha agreed.

"So am I." Nora also agreed.

"Well, I hope it won't play something horrible." Ren stated. "Otherwise, it'll tear up our ears out."

Everyone nodded his statement, hoping it won't play a bad song. Then again, a fourth static noise was heard again.

"Alright, another song!" Nora cheered.

**Sun and Neptune**

"Okay, how many songs this person going to play?" Sun asked in seriousness.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Neptune admitted.

When the static noise disappeared, a fourth song started.

**(RM - Trivia: Love)**

_[Piano Intro]_

_Is this love_

_Is this love_

_Sometimes I know_

_Sometimes I don't_

_The next line_

_What should I write?_

_So many words are circling me_

_But I don't like a single one_

The boys now hearing the music as Sun starting to jam the tune.

"Hey, I like this."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY**

"Is this guy's rapping?" Yang asked.

Everyone is now listening to the fourth music. It's a hip-hop song with a cheerful tune. The person this time is actually rapping.

_I just feel it_

_Like the moon always rising after the sun_

_Like nails growing, like trees shedding their leaves_

_When winter comes_

_You're the one_

_To turn my recollections into memories_

_Before I knew you_

_My heart was only in linear motion_

_I'm just a person, person, person_

_You erode all my sharp edges_

_You make me_

_Into love, love, love_

_We're people, people, people_

_Among all of those countless linear lines_

_My love, love, love_

_When you sit on top, you become a heart_

The chorus was so up beating that some of the team members decided to dance along the tune. Other members like Weiss, Ren, and even Velvet felt a little embarrassed to see their teammates dancing in public.

_I live so I love_

_I live so I love_

_(Live & love, live & love)_

_(Live & love, live & love)_

_I live so I love_

_I live so I love_

_(Live & love, live & love)_

_(If it's love, I will love you)_

"Man, I'm liking this song." Nora cheered while dancing to the rhythm.

"Nora, please calm down." Ren moaned at his childhood friend's behavior.

"I'm liking it, too." Ruby agreed while dancing as well.

"Ruby, would you stop dancing!?" Weiss shouted at her childish leader.

**Sun and Neptune**

"Yo, this is totally my jam right now." Sun smiled while dancing around.

_You make I to an O_

_I to an O_

_I found out because of you_

_Why "person" and "love" sound similar_

_You make live to a love_

_Live to a love_

_I found out because of you_

_Why a person must love as they live_

"Hmm, it sound so sweet." Neptune stated.

"Well, you got that right." Sun replied. "Hey, I think we're almost there to the cafeteria."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY**

"It looks like they're enjoying the music." Pyrrha stated while watching Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Coco dancing to the music.

Weiss groaned in embarrassment, "There's people in here watching us."

"Ignore them. Let these girls have some fun." Jaune said.

_The distance between I and U is far but_

_F*** JKLMNOPQRST_

_I went past all those letters and reached you_

_See, "me" and "you" are the same too²_

_Though that doesn't mean I am you_

_I want to be a part of your page_

_I want to interfere in your story_

_As your lover_

_I'm just a person, person, person_

_You erode all my sharp edges_

_You make me_

_Into love, love, love_

_We're people, people, people_

_Among all of those countless linear lines_

_My love, love, love_

_When you sit on top, you become a heart_

_I live so I love_

_I live so I love_

_(Live & love, live & love)_

_(Live & love, live & love)_

_I live so I love_

_I live so I love_

_(Live & love, live & love)_

_(If it's love, I will love you)_

Just then, Sun and Neptune finally arrived in the cafeteria. The two then look around to see other students enjoying the music.

"Well, looks like we're not the only ones who's enjoying the music." Sun stated.

Just then, Neptune turned to see left and saw the teams as he pointed out.

"Hey, Sun. The guys are there."

"Looks like they're having fun as well. C'mon, let's check them out."

Both Sun and Neptune then walks towards the three teams.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

Ozpin was now sitting in his chair and drinking his coffee, while Glynda is calling other staff members to find the issue.

"Nothing? You can't find any source of this? Then, look again!" Glynda shouted, before turning off her scroll and groaned.

_What if I went away, what would it be like?_

_If I leave, would you be sad?_

_What if I wasn't me, what would I be?_

_ Would you leave me?_

"Ozpin can you stop sitting there and help me find the source!" Glynda demanded.

The headmaster sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Now, now, Glynda. Just relax and enjoy the music."

Glynda groaned angrily at him which leave her no choice, but to do it herself. She then use her scroll to call the staff member again.

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune**

_A blowing breeze, breeze, breeze_

_(Hoping it's not like that)_

_A passerby person, person, person_

_(Hoping it's not like that)_

_I feel so blue, blue, blue_

_(My head is all blue)_

_Do you know how much I_

_How much I_

_You're my person, person, person_

_You're my breeze, breeze, breeze_

_You're my pride, pride, pride_

_You're my love (my love)_

_My only love (only love)_

_You're my person, person, person_

_You're my breeze, breeze, breeze_

_You're my pride, pride, pride_

_You're my love (my love)_

_My only love (only love)_

_[Song Ends]_

When the song ends, some of the members stop dancing and began to laugh.

"That was kinda fun!" Ruby laughs.

"Yeah, that song was awesome!" Nora laughs also.

Weiss sighed, "I just hope they don't do that again."

Blake was about to say something when she noticed Sun and Neptune walking towards them, which surprised her.

"Sun? Neptune?" Blake said, which the caught the surprise of the ice princess when hearing Neptune's name.

"What's up, everyone?" Sun called. "Whatcha all doing?"

"Oh, nothing. We're just watching our friends dancing." Jaune said.

"Well, it looks like we're not the only ones who's hearing music." Neptune stated.

"Yeah, we were surprise that it was played out of nowhere." Blake said.

"I see." Sun thought. "Well, you guys don't mind if we join along."

"Sure, no problem."

"Good, we'll be just right back to get some lunch."

Sun and Neptune walk off to get their lunch, while Neptune looked back at Weiss and winked at her.

"Catch ya in a minute, Snow Angel." He smiled before walking away.

Weiss blushed at his crush which caught Yang's attention as she teased her. "Well, looks lik-"

"Don't even think about it, Yang!"

**Ozpin and Glynda**

"Seriously, look over it again!"

Glynda hang up her call and sat down a nearby chair. She's feeing tired from calling few staff members and their response is they found nothing which caused her to stress out.

"This is getting tiring." Glynda groaned, while rubbing her head.

"Still, don't find anything?" Ozpin asked.

"I receive calls from them and still hasn't found any source of it. This is getting me a headache."

"Maybe, it's best to stop over reacting and just relax and stay clam."

Glynda glared at the headmaster but, she can't admit but he's right. She over work too much to find the source of the music and it's giving her headaches. So, the best decision was to calm down and rest.

Just then, another static noise was heard.

Glynda would try to stop it but due to her headaches and tiredness, she can't. So, she decided to do nothing about it.

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune**

As the static noise disappeared, a fifth song was played.

**(J-Hope - Trivia: Just Dance)**

_[Techno Intro]_

_If you ask me about that moment_

_Bright sunshine was falling down_

_If you ask me about that feeling_

_Naturally, it was a one shot into my eyes_

_Music playing in those vibes_

_We each stretch_

_Getting rid of the nerves_

_If I hid my heart, I would've regretted it_

_Watching this sunset with you_

Now, this time is a dance track. There was another rapper who is rapping this song. The song was very cheerful and even matches the rapper's tune. Everyone in the cafeteria can't admit but, the song is making them feel like they want to dance.

_Hey, dance with me dance with me_

_Any kind of bounce is fine, dance with me_

_Where are you from, why are you dancing_

_A natural conversation, say something_

_It's weird, we're connecting too much_

_Feels like everything will go well_

_But you're my Friend, yeah my Friend_

_Just_

_I like the feeling of being with you_

_I like the feeling of dancing with you_

_I just wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I really wanna, wanna, wanna_

_Just dance_

_[Techno Dubstep]_

_To the rhythm of the music_

_However our bodies move_

_We're shadows underneath the moonlight_

_Fall in.. fall in.._

The part of the chorus was very upbeating that Ruby can't help herself but to get off her seat and starting dancing which caught the surprise of the teams.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted at her leader who is now dancing.

Ruby is not the only one who got up dancing. Yang, Nora, and Coco decided to join in as well.

"Nora!" Ren cried.

"Coco!" Velvet moaned.

_I like the feeling of being with you_

_I like the feeling of dancing with you_

_I just wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I really wanna, wanna, wanna_

_Just dance_

"Looks like they're having fun." Pyrrha smiled.

"Well, not only them." Jaune said.

The rest of the crew looked around to see some students started dancing as well. They all looked happy and were dancing along the tune.

"It seems everyone is enjoying the music." Yatsu stated.

Weiss facepalmed and groaned in embarrassment. "Why?"

_In my muddy life_

_You were like a single stem flower_

_Even this suffocating studio_

_If we're together, turns into paradise_

_My dreams that once had no answer_

_Now becomes something we can relate to_

_Because our rhythm is matching_

_Because we have our dance, it's a fate-like beat_

_Let's get it on POP_

_Washing me over with those waves_

_Our heartbeats are in sync_

_You're getting to know my heart too_

_I wanna keep this going_

_I like you like I like to dance_

_So you're my love, yeah my love_

_That's what I like_

_I like the feeling of being with you_

_I like the feeling of dancing with you_

_I just wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I really wanna, wanna, wanna_

_Just dance_

_[Techno Dubstep]_

Sun and Neptune came back with their tray of lunches as they watch dozens of students are dancing to the music.

"It seems everyone enjoying the music in here." Sun said, looking around.

"The girls are having fun as well." Neptune stated, watching the girls who are dancing.

The two then walk to the group.

_To the rhythm of the music_

_However our bodies move_

_We're shadows underneath the moonlight_

_Fall in.. fall in.._

_I like the feeling of being with you_

_I like the feeling of dancing with you_

_I just wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I really wanna, wanna, wanna_

_Just dance_

Just later on; Jaune and Pyrrha also joined in as well as they start dancing together. Coco grabbed Velvet's hand to join and the rabbit faunus can't help but to join in. As Sun and Neptune sat in their seat, they're now watching his friends dancing to the song. Everyone in the cafeteria is completely enjoying it, including few staff members.

_I felt it baby_

_This moment, you and me, baby_

_This all fits together like a math formula baby_

_Even obscurities, baby_

_Even difficulties, baby_

_Because of you, I'm comforted from all of that, baby_

_I felt it baby_

_This moment, you and me, baby_

_This all fits together like a math formula baby_

_Even rough breathing, baby_

_ Even shedding sweat, baby_

_Because of you, it all has meaning, baby_

_I like the feeling of being with you_

_I like the feeling of dancing with you_

_I just wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I really wanna, wanna, wanna_

_Just dance_

_[Song Ends]_

As the song finished, everyone stopped dancing as the clapped at the song and each other. Seconds later, they all went back to their seats. Ruby, Yang, Nora, Coco, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Velvet sat down while they're laughing and smiling.

"So, did you guys enjoy your dances?" Sun asked.

"That was totally fun!" Ruby cheered. "I love this song so much!"

"It does have a nice good upbeating tune that makes you want to dance." Jaune stated.

"Indeed." Pyrrha agreed.

"Let's just hope the next one is a dance track." Weiss sighed.

Later on, the crew continue talking about how fun the music was and it's enjoyable.

Until one minute later, another static noise was heard again but all the team knows about it so, it wasn't a big deal. Once the noise is gone, another music is begin played.

**(Jin - Epiphany)**

_[Guitar Intro]_

_It's so strange_

_I definitely love you so much_

_I wanted to adjust everything to you_

_And live for you too_

The song that was playing right now is a ballad. They're all confused on why it's playing a ballad song.

"Are we having a ballad?" Pyrrha asked.

"It might be." Blake answered.

_But the more I did that_

_I couldn't handle the storm in my heart_

_Underneath the smiling mask_

_My true self is coming out_

_I'm the one I should love in this world_

_Me, who shines, my precious soul_

_Now I finally realize, so I love me_

_Though I may lack some things, I'm so beautiful_

_I'm the one I should love_

_(I'm shaking and afraid but I keep going forward)_

_(I'm meeting the real you, hidden in the storm)_

"Wow, it's sound so beautiful." Pyrrha awed.

Everyone agreed to her statement as they listens to another singers voice who's seem emotional. Hearing the song makes some of the members teared up.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

When the song was played, it caught Glynda's attention. She doesn't want to admit but, she kinda loves the song. It's very heartwarming and harmony of the singer sounds really good.

_Why did I want to hide_

_My precious self like this?_

_What was I so afraid of?_

_Why did I hide my true self?_

_I'm the one I should love in this world_

_Me, who shines, my precious soul_

_Now I finally realize, so I love me_

_Though I may lack, I'm so beautiful_

_I'm the one I should love_

Ozpin noticed her humming to the song with her eyes closed and said, "Got hooked on it?"

Glynda quickly opened her eyes in surprise and turned away from him with a blush on her face. "S-Silence."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune**

_I may be a bit blunt, I may lack some things_

_I may not have that shy glow around me_

_But this is me_

_My arms, my legs, my heart, my soul_

_I wanna love in this world_

_Me, who shines, my precious soul_

_Now I finally realize, so I love me_

_Though I may lack, I'm so beautiful_

_I'm the one I should love_

"Man, the songs sounds deep." Neptune said.

Blake agreed as this song reminds her of the hate against faunus they've received from humans. What's worse is the White Fang's action which led by her former, Adam Taurus. She wished to make peace between humans and faunus and were treated as equal.

_I'm the one I should love_

_I'm the one I should love _

_[Song Ends]_

When the song finished, everyone stated their opinion. Some of the team members were tearing up at how beautiful and emotional the song was.

"That...was so wonderful." Ruby sniffed.

Weiss agreed as she also teared up but, doesn't shows it. The singer sound so emotional and the music is particularly striking that it once remind her of her relationship with her father, Jacque Schnee.

"Wow, I never taught I would cry to a song." Coco admitted, while wiping her tears out.

"Yeah, that was a nice song." Yang said.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

"That...was actually nice." Glynda stated.

"I was surprised that you really like the song." Ozpin said. "Even with the struggles on finding the source of it."

"Well...I do appreciated the song."

Ozpin smiled at the teacher as he took another sip of coffee when the 7th static noise appeared.

"It looks like we're getting another song. You're going to do anything about it, Glynda?"

"Actually, no. I'm fine with this."

**Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune**

The static noise disappear as the 7th song begin to play.

"I wonder what's next." Nora said.

**(Suga - Trivia: Seesaw)**

_The beginning was quite fun_

_Just with all the ups and downs_

_But suddenly, we're tired_

_From a waste of meaningless emotions_

_A repeating seesaw seesaw game_

_Now I'm sick of it, sick of it_

_A repeating seesaw seesaw game_

_We're getting tired, tired of each other_

Of course, it's another dance track but they don't mind. The person who's singing this song has a good vocals and later on, it surprised them when the person started to rap.

_Were the little arguments the start?_

_The moment I became heavier than you_

_Because there was never a parallel from the start_

_Maybe I became more greedy and tried to fit in with you_

_Is there really a need to keep repeating ourselves_

_Saying this was love and this is love?_

_We're both tired and holding onto the same card_

_If so, then…_

_Alright, a repeating seesaw seesaw game_

_Trying to end it now_

_Alright, sick of this seesaw game_

_Someone needs to get off right here_

_Though neither of us can_

The chorus became upbeating as like the 5th song; Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Coco got up and dance again. Some of the crew sigh in embarrassment but, they just let it slide for now on.

"Looks like their dancing again." Blake sighed.

"Ah, just let them have some fun." Weiss said.

_Let's not scope out who's gonna get off first_

_Let's not drag things out, however our hearts lead us_

_Let's make the ending, whoever will get off_

_This repeating seesaw game_

_Let's stop it now_

_People can be so sly_

_They know they'll get hurt if one person is missing_

_But no one wants to be the bad guy_

_So there's an ambiguous continuation of passing on responsibilities_

_And we get so tired or if that we finally became parallel_

_But we didn't want this kind of parallel_

_At first, we showed off who was heavier_

_As we looked at each other and smiled_

_Now we're competing against each other_

_Trying to win over who's heavier_

_It becomes the fire to our fights_

_It'll only end if someone gets off right here_

_We're acting like we're comforting each other_

_But it's mixed with thorns_

_Can't keep doing this, we need to make a decision_

"Man, hearing this song makes me wanna groove. I want to dance." Sun got up and joins the others.

"Oh, well. Looks like I'll join in as well." Neptune sighed as he got up to join Sun.

"C'mon, guys. Let's jam." Coco cheered as she dragged her teammates with them.

"Coco!" Velvet cried.

"Is everyone joining in?" Weiss asked.

"Well if you can't sit and do nothing, then join them." Blake said as she too joins in the fun.

Weiss sighed until Ruby grabbed her hand and smiled, "C'mon, Weiss. Let's dance!"

Weiss can't help but smiled and join her.

"Well, I guess we can join as well." Ren said.

"Yeah, c'mon Pyrrha." Jaune called.

Pyrrha called. "Okay."

The three stand up and join their friends. They were all dancing to the music which causes everyone in the cafeteria to join in as well.

_If we didn't have feelings for each other_

_If we didn't think of each other_

_Would we have dragged it out like this?_

_Now if you don't have any more feelings_

_This seesaw is dangerous_

_Stop thinking about me_

_Alright, a repeating seesaw seesaw game_

_Trying to end it now_

_Alright, sick of this seesaw game_

_Someone needs to get off right here_

_Though neither of us can_

_Hol' up hol' up I'm walking on this seesaw without you_

_Hol' up hol' up just like the beginning when you weren't here_

_Hol' up hol' up I'm walking on this seesaw without you_

_Hol' up hol' up I'm getting off this seesaw without you_

_Alright, a repeating seesaw seesaw game_

_Trying to end it now_

_Alright, sick of this seesaw game_

_Someone needs to get off right here_

_Though neither of us can_

_Let's not scope out who's gonna get off first_

_Let's not drag things out, however our hearts lead us_

_Let's make the ending, whoever will get off_

_This repeating seesaw game_

_Let's stop it now_

_Hol' up hol' up I'm walking on this seesaw without you_

_Hol' up hol' up just like the beginning when you weren't here_

_Hol' up hol' up I'm walking on this seesaw without you_

_Hol' up hol' up I'm getting off this seesaw without you _

_[Song Ends]_

Everyone stopped dancing when the song is finished as they all cheered and applause each other.

"That was fun!" Ruby cheered.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of dancing." Blake said in exhaustion.

"You can say that, Blake." Yang breathes.

"That was amazing." Jaune laughs.

"I really enjoyed it." Pyrrha laughs along him.

"That was totally fun, Ren!" Nora cheered while hugging Ren.

"Yeah, of course." Ren smiled.

"We dance good, eh guys." Coco smiled at her teammates.

"Sure, it was." Velvet said shyly with Yatsu and Fox nodded in agreement.

"Man, I never felt so alive since the ball." Sun stated.

"I'm feeling the same thing." Neptune agreed.

After that, everyone in the cafeteria went back to their seats and went back doing their activities. For the past minutes, the static noise was never heard for the past lunch break as some people hoping it'll play more. In the end, the school bell rang which means lunch break is finished.

"Aw, I want to hear more." Ruby groaned.

"Cheer up, Rubs. We'll hope to hear them again." Yang said

"Well, it's time we go our separate way." Coco said. "See you guys later."

And with that, the crew went to their classes with the enjoyment they have from the songs.

**Ozpin and Glynda**

"Ah, wonderful. It's stopped." Glynda sighed in relieve.

"Looks like you got work to do." Ozpin said.

"Still, I wonder what source causes this."

"Don't know, but we'll see"

**_7pm Night Time..._**

Team RWBY are walking to their dorms after dinner. However because of the event back at the cafeteria, the girls are talking non-stop about the songs were played in the speakers.

"Dammit, I can't find those songs." Ruby groaned, while finding those songs on her scroll.

"I check everything in every music websites and still there's nothing, Ruby." Weiss confirmed.

"Weird. Those songs are really good but, why we never have it in Remnant." Blake questioned. "It's seems that we never heard of those songs."

"We don't know, Blake. But, I do hope they get released online so I can download them." Yang stated.

RWBY have reached to their dorms as Ruby opens the door. Once opened, Ruby stopped which caught the attention of her teammates.

"What the heck, Ruby? Why did you stop?" Weiss asked.

"Guys, you might wanna see this."

The three members looked at front as RWBY saw a huge brown cardboard box, sitting right in front of them. The girls were surprised at it.

"What the? Where does this box come from?" Yang asked.

"Ruby, did you ordered anything?" Weiss asked her leader.

"N-No, I would never!" Ruby babbled.

"Was it you, Yang?"

"Heck no, why would I ordered something that big."

"Well, whoever it is. Maybe, it's a gift."

"What do you mean it's a gift, Ruby? There's a box in our dorm out of nowhere."

While the three continue arguing, Blake walked up to the box to see an enveloped taped on the top. She removed the taped, opened the enveloped, and unfolds a letter. When the cat faunus read it, her eyes widened as she called her teammates. "Hey, guys! Look!"

The three stopped as Weiss called, "What is it, Blake?"

"Read this letter. This explains why the box appeared."

Weiss grabbed the letter from Blake and began to read. Ruby and Yang join in to see the letter.

_To anyone who received this box, you are now reading this letter that is tape to the box. I don't know how long I have much time yet, but please hear me out. I'm from another world known as Earth. My homeworld is going to be extinct due to massive wars we're having. Because of that, I must do a final act before Earth is gone. As you may know, I'm a scientist and going to send this box to another just in case I'm dead. Inside the box are filled with albums, DVD's, and posters of my favorite boyband, BTS. I've even include a DVD player and a CD player in it. Now, you may notice that 7 music were played in your world out of nowhere. That's because of two reasons: One, to make sure that the box have appeared and to make sure someone can find it_._ Sometimes, it can hacks to any musical devices and stereos. And two, to make people hear the beautiful music of BTS. Every box like this will sent to where ever it lands. Now before I'll be gone including Earth, please take care of my treasures. They're very special to me. If you don't believe me or think it's some kind of prank, I don't blame you. But, please take care of them for me as an ARMY._

_Also, please note that inside the box will contain letters with numbers written in the back. I suggest reading each letters in particular order. It took me months to prepare for this. Now, I may rest in peace and I'll be with my favorite band, BTS, in the after life._

_Thank you, from ARMY._

After Weiss finished reading the letter, the girls went silence. Shocks and confusion coming from them as they don't know what to say or to response. They tried to process on what the letter was written to them.

Ruby, braking the silence, looked at the girls and stuttered. "I-I-I..."

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Weiss cried in confusion. "There's no way that a box came out from the another world that is about to be perished out of nowhere. And what's with that Earth is going to be gone due to a war part? That's impossible."

"Weiss. As much I'm confuse as you are, I don't think it's a joke." Blake stated. "You can tell the letter from that person who's very serious about the issue they're dealing with."

"Man." Yang said. "If it's true on what the letter said, then damn...I don't know what to say."

Team RWBY standing there, thinking about it. Earth being perished from war and the person who gave the box to them have worked for months to prepare before the person die. They can't feel how saddened to them. After a long silence, they've calmed down a bit and started their conversation.

"You know, team. Even though if it's real or fake, I think it's best to cherished this box. I'm hoping to make this person happy." Ruby cried.

"Yeah, I agree with you Sis." Yang agreed.

"But, there's one more thing must confuse me." Blake recalled. "The letter said that this box actually play 7 songs when it appears. This box must been the cause of what happen back at lunch."

"So, you're saying this box just hack in the speakers and play those songs? That doesn't seem technologically impossible." Weiss stated.

"Um, can I say something?" Ruby said. "The letter did said that those songs that were played at lunch was from a band from another world called, BTS, which explains everything inside the box."

"Really, a boy band? Why would that person give us a box filled with items from a boy band?" Weiss conflicted.

"It does said it contains albums, DVD's, posters, and a laptop which I can tell this person is a huge fan of them." Blake stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's opened it." Yang declared.

The rest of the girls agreed as Blake helped open the box by cutting off the tape with a scissor. Once it's opened, they viewed a huge amount of items inside.

"Damn! This letter never told us how many were there!" Yang surprised.

"This...is going to be tiring." Weiss groaned.

"Well, Team RWBY. Let's unload them." Ruby commanded.

The girls remove every items out of the box. Every album, every DVD's, and every posters are out. Ruby even got a laptop and placed on the ground. Minutes later, they're finished with the items placed on the floor.

Ruby breath tiredly. "Woo, that's a good work."

"I never expect this huge numbers of items we have." Weiss breathes. "I'm worried the spaces it takes in the room."

"Agreed." Blake breathes.

"Hey, guys. Check this out." Yang called.

The three got their stamina and went where Yang is. The blonde huntress shows a poster of 7 Asian boys who seems to be in a bathroom together. **(A/N: It's Map of the Soul: Persona - Version 3)**

Weiss pointed at it. "That's...BTS."

"Surprising, isn't it." Yang said seductively. "I never thought they're consist of cute boys."

"Yang." Ruby groaned at her sister's attitude.

"Really? They're just bunch of pretty boys." Weiss stated.

"Weiss, that's not nice."

"What? I'm just stating my opinion, Ruby."

Blake just staring at the poster. She can't admit, but agreed with Yang. The boys are really cute as few of the members makes her blush.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think we have time for this." Weiss answered.

Blake just realized and called, "Wait, what about the letters? The one we read said that it has numbers on the back. So, how about we read one letter for tonight and we resume the rest for the following days."

"Sound good to me." Yang said. "But, tomorrow is our weekend brake. So, I think we have more time."

"Then, it settle." Ruby said. "Let's this BTS journey begins."

"Oh, brother." Weiss moaned, knowing it's a waste of time.

So after that, RWBY decided to start their new interest about this boy band, BTS, and what makes them good. Will they like them or dislike them? Who knows? They'll find out.

* * *

**There! It's all done. This chapter took me few weeks to finished this and I have to say, I really did good. But, I'll be honest. I kind off rushed a little in a few last parts because I want this done as fast as I can. So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you really like it. Anyway, please leave comments on your thoughts of this story. Also like I said before, I do have problems of matching RWBY character's personality in this story. So, please leave a review if I made some mistakes, need some changes, or giving me some advice.**

**So, the next chapter we'll see Team RWBY were introduced each members and their careers and they'll be reacting one MV. I hope you enjoy and see you soon.**


	2. Introduction, Boy With Luv

Team RWBY has cleaned up the dorm by piling up all each albums, DVDs, posters, and letters in files to make sure the room have more space. Once they're done, they began by bringing up the DVD player and a letter with "1" in the back.

"Alright, so we're only going to do this one time and we'll head back to bed. Is anyone good with that?" Ruby asked.

"Agreed." Weiss response.

"Okay. Blake, would you open the letter please?"

"Sure thing."

Blake then opens the seal and pulls out to be a 4-page letter, stapled each other. As the cat Faunus placed the opened mail to a nearby table, the girls get close to each other to see the stapled letters, which surprised them a little.

"What the heck?" Yang cried. "That's a number of pages."

Weiss groaned, "This might take so long."

"Actually, it's not." Blake said. "Look here."

The other girls look and listen carefully as Blake began reading out.

_Hi, there. ARMY here._

_To those who already read my last letter about the reason the box appeared and the issue I'm dealing with, thank you for taking care of my precious items as these means everything to me. So like I said in my previous letter, every items is about my favorite boy band BTS. What you're reading right now is I'm going to introduce you to the world of BTS. You can listen to their music, learn their careers and hardships, and even gives you laughs. So first things first, I'll be introducing the members of BTS and in these letters are the pictures of the members and their info._

"So, this letter is going to introduce us for the members of this band?" Ruby questioned.

"Might be." Blake answered, while quickly looking at the rest of the page. "Seems this ARMY person copy and paste each pictures of the member so, we can see what they look like."

Weiss groaned again, "This is going to be long, isn't it?

"Don't worry, Weiss. It'll be quick enough to finish this." Yang smiled.

Seconds later, Blake resumed reading.

_Okay, so BTS is a 7-member boy band that came from a country in my world, South Korea. They've been active for 6 years as they once were underdogs and now considered most worldwide famous. Now, let me introduce to the members._

_The first member is RM or Kim Namjoon. He's currently 24 years old and a rapper of BTS. Although being like a middle child of the group, he's actually the leader. As the leader of the group, he takes care of his members and provides them with support. Despite his rough and tough image, he's very playful and relaxed. He's also a songwriter for the group ever since he was in school, he writes lyrics on his textbook as he wrote multiple songs in his career._

"So, that is RM?" Ruby questioned, looking at his profile pic.

"Well, he does look a little like a tough guy." Yang stated.

"Well, I can relate to him on two things. Weiss said. The first thing is he's a middle child of the group which relates her relationship with her older sister, Winter, and her little brother, Whitley. Second is him being leader who tries his best to maintain his fellow members just like Ruby, being the youngest leader in the team.

"So, he writes songs for the group." Blake recalled. "I kinda respect him."

"Why would you respect him for writing songs though being in a boy band?" Weiss asked.

"Cause, it's very rare for a boy band member." Blake answered. "I like people who wrote songs for passion and dedication and no boy band can ever writes songs in Remnant. Most of their songs came from songwriters that music companies paid for."

"Seems like it." Yang said, knowing about boy bands. "Let's see the next one."

_The second member is Jin or Kim Seokjin. He's currently 26 years old, which makes him the oldest member of the group and the vocalist of BTS. During the rise of BTS's fame, he got a nickname, "World Wide Handsome."_

"Pfft. World Wide Handsome." Yang giggled at that nickname.

"Well, he is handsome alright." Blake admitted while looking at Jin's profile.

"Oooh, someone has a crush." Yang teased which Blake glared at the blonde with a small blush.

"He cooks? I do like boys who cooks." Weiss said. "I wonder what type of food he can make."

"I'm guessing this person sang the ballad song." Ruby stated. "I mean, if that was him singing, then it'll be awesome. I really love his voice."

"If that's true, then I like him more." Weiss said, knowing the strong love of that ballad song.

_The third member is Suga or Min Yoongi. He's currently 26 years old, 4 months younger than Jin, and the rapper of BTS. Before being in BTS, he was once an underground rapper. Just like RM, he's also a songwriter but additionally, he's also a record producer where he composes songs._

"He writes and produces songs?" Blake amazed. "I like him."

"Man, what's with boy bands having members making music?" Yang questioned.

"It's like Blake said, it's rare for them to make music." Weiss said. "Now for my thoughts, I wonder how he became an underground rapper to a famous worldwide artist."

"What's wrong with underground rappers?" Ruby asked.

"They're rappers who lived in the streets. Some of them became famous, or some of them are underdogs." Yang answered."Surprising that this guy became famous."

_The fourth member is J-Hope or Jung Hoseok. He's currently 25 years old and the dancer of BTS. Not only he can dance, he can also raps and sings very good. Before debut, he was once part of an underground dance team and took dance classes. He won various local prizes on dance competition which made him known-well for his dancing skills._

"Wait, did it say he can dance?" Ruby asked in surprise.

RWBY are little surprised as well when they read the part of J-Hope having dancing talents.

"Does that mean this band can dance as well?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe." Yang answered. "I seen some boy bands dance, but some of them are not that good."

"Let's hope if BTS is good at dancing." Blake stated.

_The fifth member is Jimin or Park Jimin. He's currently 23 years old and is both vocalist and dancer of BTS. He took dance classes when he was in middle school. His members comments that he's a natural dancer._

"So, another dancer on the group, eh." Yang commented.

"I wonder what type of dance he can do." Weiss thought. She imagines this member can do ballet like her.

Blake was staring at the profile picture with a small blush on her face. "He's cute."

"He can dance and sing? Is that even possible?" Ruby asked.

"If you train hard and be passionate, then no." Weiss answered. "I know people who can both dance and sing in the same time on my life."

_The sixth member is V or Kim Taehyung. He's currently 23 years old and the vocalist of BTS. He's known for his deep voice, which gives the low tones of BTS music. He's also an actor as he works on one drama show. He's had a strong love of classical music as he listens to them when he sleeps._

"So, he's a baritone." Weiss stated.

"What's a baritone?" Ruby asked.

"A baritone is a male singer with a low music tone, ranging between an F2 to F4 and G2 to G4." Weiss answered. "Which means he might be the one who sang the third song that was played at the cafeteria."

"I like him." Blake called, knowing the love of that song which made her into heat.

"Oooh, is it because you got turned on from his singing voice and the music tune?" Yang teased.

Blake blushed, "Shut up, Yang."

_And finally, the seventh and last member is Jungkook or Jeon Jungkook. He's currently 21 years old, making him the youngest and is all lead vocalist, dancer and rapper. Being the youngest of the band, he's received a nickname of "Golden Maknae" (Maknae is an another language term of youngest member.)_

Team RWBY didn't comment as they're staring at Jungkook's profile. They can't help themselves but blushed as he has this cute baby innocent face that make any girl swoon over him. A dozen seconds pass, Ruby cut the silence.

"He's cute."

"He's very cute." Weiss agreed.

"Definitely cute." Blake agreed also.

"Cute as hell." Yang, as well, agreed.

Then, the four then were awake from their distraction. "Already, enough swooning. He's cute, but we need to continue this." Ruby called as the other three nodded.

_Alright, now you've already known each member of BTS, it's time to listen to their music. You already listen to seven songs that was played out of nowhere, but they're solo songs. Right now, you'll be listening to their song as a group. My first suggestion of knowing the band is their hit song, "Boy With Luv". I've download each music videos to let you watch. I suggest getting the DVD player I gave you and find the CD cover with the title song showing in the front. Please note that when watching each music videos, I put up the subtitles so you can understand the lyrics. Once you've finished watching the MV, you can find the song on their album, "Map of the Soul: Persona", plus you can listen to other songs in it as well. I hope you'll enjoy BTS. When you finished listening the songs on the album, please find the envelop with "2" written on the back._

That was the last part of the letter as Blake folded it back and placed it on the counter. "So, the letter suggests us to watch the MV and listen to their songs on the album."

"I suggest we should watch the music video for tonight and then we can listen to the album tomorrow." Weiss suggested. "We don't have enough time since it's night time already."

"Good idea." Ruby agreed. "I'm going to get the DVD player."

"I get the DVD." Blake said, as she and Ruby went to find their items.

"Still, I was wondering how good these bands is." Weiss thought.

Yang smiled at that comment. "We don't know that, Weiss. Let's just hope this BTS band is good as what the letter said."

"Okay, I got the DVD player." Ruby said, holding up the device.

"And I got the DVD." Blake said, while holding out the case.

In the front of the cover, it was written in marker, "Boy With Luv ft. Halsey".

"Who's Halsey?" Ruby asked.  
"Some kind of singer, I think." Blake guessed.

"Enough asking questions, let's start watching." Yang cheered.

The girls sat down with their brought chairs, while Ruby placed the DVD player on the counter and insert the disc before pressing play, as they're now beginning watching their first BTS music video.

**(BTS - Boy With Luv)**

_Big Hit Entertainment logo appeared..._

"Big Hit Entertainment?" Ruby said.

"Probably, a music company they're work for." Blake answered.

_A lady with pink-orange hair sitting in the ticket tooth while sucking on her lollipop before closing the window_

"That must be Halsey." Weiss stated.

"She's pretty." Ruby said.

Yang shushed them. "Shh, it's starting."

_[Electronic Intro with Guitar Notes]_

_Video shows outside of a seem movie theater with "Persona" title on it before the camera moves back to show BTS starting to dance as the music starts_

_(Jimin)_

_I'm curious about everything, how's your day_

_Oh tell me_

_What makes you happy_

_Oh text me_

_(V)_

_Your every picture_

_I wanna have it by my pillow oh bae_

_(Jin)_

_Come be my teacher_

_Teach me everything about you_

_Your 1, your 2_

_(Jungkook)_

_Listen my my baby I'm_

_Flying high in the sky_

_(J-Hope)_

_ (With the two wings you gave me back then)_

_(Jimin)_

_ Now it's so high up here_

_I want you tuned in to my eyes_

_Yeah you makin' me a boy with luv_

_(Jungkook)_

_Oh my my my oh my my my_

_You got me high so fast_

_I want to be with you for everything_

_(Jimin)_

_Oh my my my oh my my my_

_You got me fly so fast_

_Now I kinda get it_

Team RWBY are now surprised of the MV. The song is very cheerful and colorful as it seems to be perfect for a summer song. But what surprised them the most is their dancing. They never thought that they're extremely talented.

"Oh my Oum." Weiss gasped. "Their dancing is amazing."

"I always said before that some boy bands dance but they're not good. But, this. This is put to shame on any boy band in the universe." Yang stated in amazed.

Blake was silent, but agrees with her. She never thought this group of cute boys were that talented, wondering how long they've been practicing so long for this. She's now respects and liking them even more.

Ruby was smiling that she jamming to the song, without getting other members' attention. She really liking it.

_(V)_

_Love is nothing stronger_

_Than a boy with luv_

_(Jin)_

_Love is nothing stronger_

_Than a boy with luv_

_(Suga)_

_From the moment I met you ya_

_My life was all you ya_

_You're the star that turns ordinaries into extraordinaries_

_One after another, everything is special_

_The things you're interested in, the way you walk or talk_

_And every little trivial habits of yours_

When that raping part came in, Yang couldn't help but dance to that rap line. The two sisters are dancing along with caught the attention of the two members.

Weiss sighed at them, "Great, it's going to be like cafeteria again."

Blake smiled a little. "Just let them have their fun."

_(J-Hope)_

_Everyone says that_

_I used to be so little and now I became a hero (JK: oh nah)_

_I say that_

_Something like destiny was never my thing (JK: oh nah)_

_World peace (JK: no way)_

_A great order (JK: no way)_

_I'm just gonna keep you safe_

_ (Boy with luv) _

_(V)_

_Listen my my baby I'm_

_Flying high in the sky_

_(RM)_

_(With the two wings you gave me back then)_

_(Jin)_

_Now it's so high up here_

_I want you tuned in to my eyes_

_Yeah you makin' me a boy with luv _

_Next scene shown BTS with Halsey sitting in the car like seat_

_(Jungkook/Halsey)_

_Oh my my my oh my my my_

_(Jungkook)_

_You got me high so fast_

_I want to be with you for everything_

"Oh, there's Halsey!" Ruby called.

"I wonder where she was." Yang said. "Looks like she's enjoying it as we are."

_(Jimin/Halsey) _

_Oh my my my oh my my my_

_(Jimin)_

_You got me fly so fast_

_Now I kinda get it _

_(Jin)_

_Love is nothing stronger_

_Than a boy with luv_

_(V)_

_Love is nothing stronger_

_Than a boy with luv_

_(RM)_

_I'll speak very frankly_

_Sometimes I was a little stuck up_

_Elevated sky, expanded halls_

_Sometimes I prayed let me run away_

_But your pain is my pain_

_When I realized that, I vowed to myself,_

_With the wings of Icarus you gave me_

_Not toward the sun but toward you_

_Let me fly_

_(Jungkook/Halsey)_

_Oh my my my oh my my my_

_(Halsey)_

_I've waited all my life_

_(Jin)_

_I want to be with you for everything_

_(Halsey)_

_Oh my my my oh my my my_

_Looking for something right_

_(V)_

_Now I kinda get it_

_(Halsey)_

_I want something stronger_

_Than a moment, than a moment, love_

_(Jungkook)_

_Love is nothing stronger_

_Than a boy with luv_

_The final scene shows the boys screaming "Boy with luv" before the MV is finished_

_With the boy with luv_

_[MV Ends]_

When the MV is finished, RWBY is now looking at each other with amazed looks on their faces. In a few seconds, they broke the silence as they gave out their comments.

"That...was...….AWESOME!" Ruby cheered. "Do you see how they dance? And music is so cool!"

"I've never expected that they were this talented." Weiss comment. "Other than that, they have my interest."

"I'm thinking about becoming a fan of them." Yang said. "That was totally cool."

"No wonder they're very famous from the other world." Blake stated. "But, it's very sad that they're gone."

The girls looked at Blake from her comments, before letting out sad emotions. Hearing about Earth is perished meaning that BTS is gone as well. They would hope to meet them if they came to their world.

However, Ruby then started to cheer up the girls. "Hey, don't feel down girls. We're going this as a tribute to them. The letter did say to take care of them. So, let's make their legacy known in our world."

Yang then smiled, "You're right, Rubs. They're maybe gone but, their legacy will live on."

"Of course, we'll take care of these treasures as a tribute to them." Weiss said.  
The girls looked at the time to see that it's already 8 PM, which means they're heading to sleep. They put up their pajamas as they head to their beds and went to sleep. Tomorrow like Weiss stated, they'll be listening to the album, MOTS: Persona, tomorrow as a start of BTS's fame.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, 7 precious boys are looking down as they watch the people who are listening to their music and knowing their fame. However, it's not the only world they're watching but other worlds and universes as well. The boy band smile as they sincerely appreciate the honor of their legacy to be known in every world.

"Looks like our legacy is spreading everywhere." RM said.

"Yeah, I'm happy that our hearts and souls will live on." Jin smiled.

"Though, I feel sad that we're not alive anymore." Suga sadden.

"Cheer up, hyung. It's our fate. We still have each other." J-Hope said happily.

"Not only us, but we also have our fans as well." Jimin comment.

"Speaking of fans, they're waiting for us." V mentioned.

BTS turned around to see their fans far, far away chanting their names.

_"Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook! BTS!"_

BTS looked at each other and smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" Jungkook called. "We don't want them to wait longer. Let's go!"

Then, the boys ran forward with happiness on their lovely faces as the fans let out a huge cheered. They're happy that their legacy lives on.

* * *

**Hey, it's me. So, I've updated the introduction of BTS and RWBY's reaction to Boy With Luv. Plus, I even add a heart-warming touch of BTS in the afterlife, knowing their legacy lives on.**

**Now before I finished, I would like to tell all of you an important message. I'm going to start my first day of university and probably my 1st year of it. Because of that, the next update will take longer since I'm worried as it's my first time in university. Also, I do have other interests than this one.**

**Another announcement to the comments, I don't take request for this fanfic. But; I do accepted advice, suggestions, and reviews from you guys so I can fix any errors that I written.**

**Okay for the next chapter, we'll see RWBY react to the songs in Map of the Soul: Persona, including Boy with Luv. However, I was thinking that if JNPR can join in as well. What do you guys think? Do you want JNPR to react to BTS? Please leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**


	3. Map of the Soul: Persona

Today is Saturday which means no classes. Right now, Team RWBY are training in the amphitheater with the permission from Glynda. Though, they notice something from the professor's expression, but they let it slide. The girls have been training for a few hours to get prepare for the festival.

However, the members were very distracted and out of focus from the song, Boy With Luv, that they watched and listen last night. Especially Ruby, who was singing the songs during training. Weiss tries to discipline her teammates to pay attention and stay focused, but like them, she too was caught in the distraction from the song playing in her head.

After their training, they decided to grab some lunch and head to their dorm. As they arrived, the girls are now ready for the fun part.

"Okay. So now we're here, I guess we're going to hear some songs." Yang said.

Ruby, who was eating her cookies, mumbled. "Yeah, let's find the album."

The girls then look over every album until, Weiss holds up one and called their attention. "I got it."

The other teammates ran up to her to see the album. "Is that the one?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed." Weiss answered. "It's says on the cover. Here, look."

She showed the album to her teammates. It's a pink album with white lines drawing into a heart and words in the front cover said, "Map of the Soul: Persona".

Blake observed it. "So, this is the album?"

"It's...pink." Yang stated.

"Yeah but due to the Boy with Luv MV, I can understand why they choose this color." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, let's open it!" Ruby cheered as she tries to grabbed the album from Weiss but, the Schnee heiress pull it away from the hyperactive leader.

"Hold on, Ruby. I don't want you to damage it. So, let me do the honor to open it...calmly." Weiss stated.

The young leader pouted at the heiress, "Fine."

Seconds later, Weiss began to open the album. Inside of it was a disc but; it surprisingly has a photobook, a photo card, a post card, a mini notebook, and a photo film.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff inside for an album." Yang said as she took a photo book and open it to see pages of photos of the boys. "Man, look at them. They're looking good."

"Ooo, look at this!" Ruby called, showing her teammates the photo card. "It's Jungkook!"

"Say Weiss. The album did show the number of songs. How many are there?" Blake asked.

"Um, let me check." Weiss scanned all over the album until, she saw the tracklist on the back. "It's 7."

"7 songs." Blake repeated. "I'm guessing it'll take about half an hour to listen all of them."

"Well, the first song takes around 3 minutes but yes. It'll take half an hour." Weiss repeated.

"So...everyone agreed that we're listening all the songs?" Ruby asked, which got a responsive nods from the three girls. "Alright, let me get the CD player and get started."

Ruby walked and grabbed the CD player from the nearby counter. Before she handed the device to Weiss, she then asked her team. "Everyone got their food?"

"Yep, right here." Yang said as the rest of the team show their own lunch they brought.

"Okay." Ruby then handed the CD player to Weiss. "Weiss, may you do the honor?"

"As I please." She responds.

Weiss took the device as she opens it and placed the CD in it before closing it. Now, the girls are sitting down ready to listen to the songs as the heiress begins to hit play.

**(RM - Intro: Persona)**

'_Who am I' the question I had my whole life_

_The question which I probably won't find an answer to my whole life_

_If I were answerable with a few mere words_

_Then God wouldn't have created_

_All those various beauties_

_How you feel? How're you feeling right now?_

_Actually I am real good but a little uncomfortable_

_I am still not so sure_

_If I am a dog or a pig or what else_

_But then other people come and put the pearl necklace on me_

_Ptui_

_I laugh more than I did before_

_I dreamt of becoming a superhero_

_Now it feels like I really became one_

_But as it goes on there's so much blabbering_

_One says 'run' another says 'stop'_

_This one says 'look at the forest', that one says 'look at the wild flower'_

_My shadow, I wrote and called it 'hesitation'_

_It has never hesitated after becoming that_

_It keeps appearing under the stage or the light_

_Keeps glaring at me scorchingly like a heat wave_

_(oh shit)_

_Hey have you already forgotten why you even started this_

_You were just digging it that someone was listening_

_Sometimes everything sounds like freakin' nonsense_

_You know what comes out of you when your drunk.. like immaturity_

_Someone like me ain't good enough for music_

_Someone like me ain't good enough for the truth_

_Someone like me ain't good enough for a calling_

_Someone like me ain't good enough to be a muse_

_The flaws of mine that I know, maybe that's all I have got really_

_The world is actually not interested in my clumsiness at all_

_The regrets that I don't even get sick of anymore_

_I tumble with them every night until I am disgusted_

_And twist the irreversible time habitually_

_There's something that raised me up again every time_

_The first question_

_The three syllables of my name and the word 'but'_

_That should come before any of those_

_So I'm askin' once again yeah_

_Who the hell am I?_

_Tell me all your names baby_

_Do you wanna die?_

_Oh do you wanna go?_

_Do you wanna fly?_

_Where's your soul? where's your dream?_

_Do you think you're alive?_

Yang was now jamming to the hard rhythm and the rapping. "Damn! This sounds so hardcore! RM's going hard!"

"Yang, quiet down." Weiss shushed.

"That explains his musical skills came from during in his underground rapping career." Blake stated.

"Yeah." Ruby agrees.

_Oh shit, I don't know man, But I know one thing_

_My name is RM_

_The 'me' that I remember and people know_

_The 'me' that I created myself to vent out_

_Yeah maybe I've been deceiving myself_

_Maybe I have been lying_

_But I am not embarrassed anymore this is the map of my soul_

_Dear myself, you must never lose your temperature_

_Cuz you don't need to be neither warm nor cold_

_Though I might sometimes be hypocritical or pretend to be evil_

_This is the barometer of my direction I want to keep_

_The 'me' that I want myself to be_

_The 'me' that people want me to be_

_The 'me' that you love_

_And the 'me' that I create_

_The 'me' that's smiling_

_The 'me' that's sometimes in tear_

_Vividly breathing each second and every moment even now_

_Persona_

_Who the hell am I_

_I just wanna go I just wanna fly_

_I just wanna give you_

_All the voices till I die_

_I just wanna give you_

_All the shoulders when you cry_

_Persona_

_Who the hell am I_

_I just wanna go I just wanna fly_

_I just wanna give you_

_All the voices till I die_

_I just wanna give you_

_All the shoulders when you cry _

_[Song Ends]_

After the song ends, all the girls gives out their opinion.

"Hm, I like it a little." Blake stated.

"This song is not fit for my taste." Weiss commented. "But I have to admit, I like RM's rapping skills."

"It's cool." Ruby stated.

However for Yang, she felt hyped up. "I loved it! That old school hip-hop beat and that guitar sound mixing together! That was a masterpiece!"

"Woah, calm down Yang." Ruby cried.

The next song was about to play. However, it was actually Boy With Luv which they've already hear it last night.

"Oh, it's the song again." Yang said.

"Change it. We've already listen to it last night." Blake stated.

"Aw, I want to listen to it again." Ruby whined.

"Ruby, we don't want to repeatedly hear the song again. You can listen to it during your own time." Weiss said as she forward the next track which leaves the young leader pouted.

**(Mikrokosmos)**

_(Jungkook)_

_Like the twinkling stars_

_Like a building with flickering lights_

_(V)_

_We're shining_

_In each of our rooms, in each of our planets_

_(J-Hope)_

_Some of the lights are ambition_

_Some of the lights are wandering_

_Everyone's light_

_Is so precious_

_In the dark night (RM: don't be lonely)_

_Like the stars (Suga: we shine)_

_(RM)_

_Don't disappear_

_(Suga)_

_Because you're a great existence_

_(RM/Suga)_

_Let us shine _

_(Jimin)_

_The expression of the night is so beautiful_

_(Jin)_

_ Not because of the stars or starlight, but because of us_

_(Jimin)_

_You got me_

_I look at you and dream_

_(Jungkook)_

_I got you_

_In the dark nights_

_(Jimin)_

_We saw each other's light_

_(Jungkook)_

_We were saying the same things_

_(Jimin)_

_The stars shine the most in the deepest of nights_

_(Jungkook)_

_The stars shine the most in the deepest of nights_

_(Jimin)_

_The deeper the night, the more the stars shine _

_(RM)_

_Each person has their own history_

_Each person has their own star_

_7 billion stars shine_

_In each of the 7 billion worlds_

_(Suga)_

_7 billion lives, the night view of the city_

_Might be the night of another city_

_Each dream, let us shine_

_Brighter than anyone else_

_One_

_(V)_

_The expression of the night is so beautiful_

_(Jimin)_

_Not because of the darkness or the moonlight, but because of us_

_(Jin)_

_You got me_

_I look at you and dream_

_(V)_

_I got you_

_In the dark nights_

_(Jin)_

_We saw each other's light_

_(V)_

_We were saying the same things_

_(Jin)_

_The stars shine the most in the deepest of nights_

_(V)_

_The stars shine the most in the deepest of nights_

_(Jin)_

_The deeper the night, the more the stars shine _

_(V)_

_The light of the city, the stars of the city_

_(Jimin)_

_I remember the night sky I looked up at when I was young_

_(Jungkook)_

_The light of a person, the star of a person_

_Fills this place up_

_We shinin'_

_(Jimin/V)_

_You got me_

_I look at you and breathe_

_I got you_

_In the dark nights_

_(Jin/Jungkook)_

_Shine, dream, smile_

_Oh let us light up the night_

_We shine just as we are_

_Shine, dream, smile_

_Oh let us light up the night_

_We shine just by being us_

_Tonight_

_(All)_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_[Song Ends]_

After the song's finished, the girls gave their opinion while eating their lunches.

"I like it a little. It's sound sweet." Ruby stated.

"Eh, it's okay." Yang stated. "It might grow on me a little."

"What was that song called?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked at the tracklist from the album and answered. "It's called Mikrokosmos. And I don't even know what this word even mean."

"Me either." Blake said. "I do like the song, but not that much."

"Same." Weiss agreed.

**(Make It Right)**

_[Looped Horn Intro]_

_(V)_

_The moment I realized_

_I had to leave_

_I had to find myself_

_All day all night_

_(Jimin)_

_Across deserts and oceans_

_All over the world_

_I wandered_

_Baby I_

_(Jungkook)_

_I could make it better_

_I could hold you tighter_

_On that faraway path_

_Oh you're the light_

The girls are getting interested in this heavy R&B music. Yang and Blake are nodding their heads to the music which Weiss and Ruby are tapping their foot.

_(V)_

_I wasn't invited_

_I wasn't welcomed_

_But there's one person who recognized me_

_(Jin)_

_On the endless and eternal night_

_You gifted me with morning_

_(Jimin)_

_Now can I hold that hand?_

_Oh oh_

_I can make it right_

_(Jungkook)_

_All right_

_All right_

_Oh I can make it right_

Yang is now jamming to the chorus. "Hey, this is good!"

Weiss want to discipline on Yang but, decided to ignore it as she wants her to have fun. Not only that but, the white haired girl is having fun as well from the music.

_(Jungkook)_

_All right_

_All right_

_Oh I can make it right_

_(J-Hope)_

_I became a hero in this world_

_Shouts that look for me_

_My hand, trophy, golden mic_

_All day, everywhere_

_But all of this is to reach you_

_You're the answer to my journey_

_I'm singing to find you_

_Baby to you_

"Wow, I never thought J-Hope has a sweet vocals." Ruby stated.

"Me too. He has good vocals." Blake said.

"I admit, he does sound very sweet." Weiss admitted.

_(RM)_

_I've grown a bit taller_

_My voice has gotten a bit stronger_

_This was all to go back to you_

_Now I'll spread out my map to you_

_My rehab_

_Look at me, why can't you see_

_I don't want to hear the shouts from others_

_Your scent still penetrates me and breaks me down_

_Let's go back to those times_

_(Jimin)_

_Baby I know_

_(Jin)_

_I can make it better_

_I can hold you tighter_

_All of those roads_

_Were headed to you_

_(Jimin)_

_It was all useless_

_Everything else other than you_

_Touch me like you did before_

_(Jungkook)_

_On the endless and eternal night_

_You gifted me with morning_

_(V)_

_Now can I hold that hand?_

_Oh oh_

_I can make it right_

_(Jimin)_

_All right_

_All right_

_Oh I can make it right_

Ruby is now singing along the chorus which surprise the other teammates a little. She's seems to enjoying the song.

_(V)_

_All right_

_All right_

_Oh I can make it right_

_(Suga)_

_You're still beautiful_

_Just like then, hold me without a word_

_The reason I was able to survive hell_

_Wasn't for myself but for you_

_If you know, don't hesitate, please save my life_

_I was thirsty in the desert without you_

_So please hold me quick_

_An ocean without you is like the desert_

_(Jimin)_

_All right_

_I can make it better_

_I can hold you tighter_

_Oh I can make it right_

_It was all useless_

_Everything else other than you_

_Oh I can make it right_

_(V)_

_All right_

_All right_

_Oh I can make it right_

_[Song Ends]_

"I love it." Yang smiled.

"The song does have a R&B element, which sounds so good." Blake stated.

"Oh, I can make it right." Ruby sang.

"Ruby, you can stop singing right now." Weiss said.

"Aw, I just wanted to sing that song." Ruby whined.

**(HOME)**

_[Piano Intro]_

_(RM)_

_I'm exhausted, man_

_Oh, guess what_

_I just wanna go home_

_(Jimin)_

_Because of my heart's crazy fluttering_

_I couldn't even say hello_

_Yeah I'm going out baby_

_The whole world is like my home_

_(V)_

_Crazy for myself_

_If I open that door, feels like everything will go right_

_As if I'm out to show myself_

_I left the house_

_(RM: I hope all of this won't end as an illusion)_

The team are now digging to the song. It has the mixture of pop and R&B which makes them dance a little. Yang and Ruby are getting into the groove while Weiss and Blake seems to be enjoying it.

_(RM)_

_Oh yeah I did it, me shine with flashin' lights_

_Got lotta friends, my quiet place_

_I remember back in the days, when I thought I could do everything_

_I saw the ocean yeah even before I opened this door_

_Oh yeah_

_(Jimin)_

_The more I'm filled, the more I empty out_

_The more we're together, the more I feel alone_

_(Jungkook)_

_Half-closed eyes, sleepless nights_

_To the place you are_

_(Jimin)_

_That place is probably my home_

_With you I'mma feel rich_

_(Jin)_

_That place is my home_

_Turn on your switch_

_Yeah_

As the chorus plays, Yang and Ruby began to dance to the rhythm. They really enjoy the song as Ruby began to stand up and dance all around.

Blake smiled, but Weiss sighed at her leader. However, the white haired girl was resisting herself as she too wanted to dance as well. She doesn't want to do it cause she might get a reaction from her teammates, including Yang which she might laugh.

_(Jimin)_

_We won't talk but we'll be comfortable_

_If only I have you, it'll be my home_

_(V)_

_You know I want that_

_Home_

_You know you got that_

_Home_

_(Jimin)_

_Your love your love your love (I miss that)_

_(Jungkook)_

_Your love your love your love (I want that)_

_(Jimin)_

_Your touch your touch your touch (I need that)_

_(Jungkook)_

_La la la la la la la la I love it_

_(J-Hope)_

_My feet feel weird at the dark front door_

_I feel weird even when I close my eyes under the blanket_

_Feels like I'm floating, my eyes are spinning_

_I'm in this grand place but I feel so miserable_

_(Suga)_

_So miserable_

_The world thinks that we have the whole world_

_Dreamed of big house, big cars, big rings_

_Even if I have everything I want_

When that rap part started, Yang joins her little sister as she stands up and dance. Weiss, again, sighed at the blonde. Unfortunately seeing her dancing is making it worse for the heiress that the urge of her wanting to dance is about to be released.

_(Suga)_

_I feel empty right now, that strange feeling you get_

_Once you've achieved everything_

_But even now, I have a place to go to so I'm going out the door_

_(Jin)_

_I keep thinking about that split road_

_You recognized me when I had nothing to offer_

_(Jungkook)_

_At the thought of you, I was able to smile_

_To the place you are_

_(Jimin)_

_That place is probably my home_

_With you I'mma feel rich_

_(V)_

_That place is my home_

_Turn on your switch_

_Yeah_

_(Jimin)_

_We won't talk but we'll be comfortable_

_If only I have you, it'll be my home_

_(V)_

_You know I want that_

_Home_

_You know you got that_

_Home_

_(Jimin)_

_Some day_

_When the bell rings three times_

_Will you open the door?_

_(Jin)_

_So I can give you the greeting I never gave_

_Then I'll tell you_

_(Jungkook)_

_It's been a while my home_

_With you I just feel rich_

Weiss can't take it anymore as she stands up from the bed and dance all around like a girl who wants to have fun. She didn't even look careful on what's she's doing due to her being distracted by the song.

_(Jin)_

_I'm back, hi my home_

_You left your switch on_

_Yeah_

_(V)_

_We won't talk but we'll be comfortable_

_If only I have you, it'll be my home_

_(Jimin)_

_You know I want that_

_Home_

_You know you got that_

_Home_

_(Jungkook)_

_Your love your love your love (I miss that)_

_(V)_

_Your love your love your love (I want that)_

_(Jungkook)_

_Your touch your touch your touch (I need that)_

_(V)_

_La la la la la la la la I love it_

_[Song Ends]_

When the song ends, Weiss stops dancing while she's breathing and smiling at the same time. She then realized what she was doing as her eyes widened and turns towards to the girls. Blake was looking at her in surprise as well as the two sisters who stopped dancing when Weiss was starting to dance. Especially Yang, who tries to prevent herself laughing.

The white haired girl blushed and quickly rushed to the bed by sitting down. "You three better forget about this." She stammered.

The girls look at each other before letting out their laughter, Yang being the hardest. Weiss groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh man, I never thought ice queen can be so energetic." Yang laughs while wiping off her tears.

"Wow, Weiss. You dance so cute!" Ruby squealed.

"Shut up, Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

As the laughter calms down, the next song was played.

**(Jin, J-Hope, Jungkook - Jamais Vu)**

_(Jin)_

_I think I've lost_

_You look angry_

_Now it's game over over over_

_(Jungkook)_

_If this is a game_

_I can load up again but_

_I guess I gotta deal with this, deal with this_

_Real world_

This song is now a ballad. Weiss is now calmed down from the embarrassment thanks to the song, because she really loves ballad songs. She then relax and listen to the soft, beautiful tune in her ears.

_(J-Hope)_

_I wish it was a game_

_Cuz this hurts too much_

_I need to heal my medic_

_But I'm another star_

_I blame myself for not being perfect_

_Brake in my head, brake in my step, always_

_I just wanted to be good_

_I just wanted to make you smile.. damn_

_(Jungkook)_

_Please give me a remedy_

_Make my frozen heart beat again_

_(Jin)_

_Remedy_

_Now what do I do?_

_(Jungkook)_

_Please save me, give me another chance_

_Please give me a_

_A remedy, a melody_

_A memory that only I will have_

_If we stop here_

_Would it be better to just turn everything off?_

_(Jin)_

_I'm alright but I'm not_

_I tell myself I'm used to this_

_But it hurts like it's the first time every time_

_(J-Hope)_

_A not-good-enough gamer, yes, I can't control myself_

_It keeps hurting cuz of the trial and error_

_My lyrics, my body movements_

_Every word I say, I get scared because of the jamais vu_

_I keep trying to run away_

_But you catch me_

_My shadow grows but my life and you are equal sign_

_So my remedy is your remedy_

_(Jin)_

_Please give me a remedy_

_Make my frozen heart beat again_

_(Jungkook)_

_Now what do I do?_

_(Jin)_

_Please save me, give me another chance_

_(Jungkook)_

_Please give me a_

"This is nice." Ruby said, while eating her lunch.

"Wow, Jin and Jungkook have amazing vocals" Yang amazed.

Weiss couldn't agreed more. She felt enlightened from the harmony of both Jin and Jungkook. In fact, she starts to fell in love with their voices a little.

_(Jin)_

_(Remedy)_

_I run again, fall down again_

_(Jungkook)_

_(Honestly)_

_Countlessly repeating_

_But I'm gonna run again_

_(J-Hope)_

_So give me _

_(Jin)_

_A remedy_

_Make my frozen heart beat again_

_(Jungkook)_

_Remedy_

_Now what do I do?_

_(Jin)_

_Please save me, give me another chance_

_(Jungkook)_

_Please give me a remedy_

_(J-Hope: Did I succeed? I'm back)_

_Make my frozen heart beat again_

_(Jin) _

_Remedy_

_(J-Hope: I'll focus and reach you, though I fall and fall down)_

_Now what do I do?_

_(J-Hope: The familiar pain covers me the same)_

_(Jungkook)_

_Save me_

_(J-Hope: It won't be easy this time)_

_Give me another chance_

_(J-Hope: Gonna give up? No, no never)_

_I won't give up_

_[Song Ends]_

"I really like this song." Yang said.

"Jin and Jungkook have great vocals. They sing like soft winds." Blake stated.

"And don't forget about J-Hope. He sounds so good." Ruby added.

Weiss didn't make a comment but, she considered this song as one of her favorites. She'll going to listen again if she has time.

"So, the next song is the last one?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it is." Weiss answered. "Let us see what they got us."

**(Dionysus)**

_[Guitar Intro]_

_(V)_

_Drink up_

_(J-Hope)_

_Drink (sippin'), arm (tippin')_

_(V)_

_One gulp_

_(J-Hope)_

_Thyrsus (grippin'), grape (eatin')_

_(V)_

_Drink up_

_(J-Hope)_

_Mood (keep it) D style (rip it)_

_(V)_

_One gulp_

_Here (kill it) let's steal it_

_The illest_

_(RM)_

_Just get drunk like Dionysus_

_Drink in one hand, thyrsus in the other_

_In the clear crystal glass, art swirls around_

_Art is alcohol, you drink it, you get drunk, fool_

_You dunno you dunno you dunno what to do with_

_I'll show you, I go for something completely different_

_A mic made with ivy and rough wood_

_There's no sound that comes out at one try_

Team RWBY were a little surprised when the song began. They never expected to hear a rock song. Yang, however, is slowly to jam in the song since she loves rock genres.

_(Jimin)_

_Till the sun rises, where the party at_

_Till we fall asleep, where the party at_

_(J-Hope)_

_Sing it, sing it again_

_Drink it, drink it again_

_(Jungkook)_

_We're born again_

_(Jin)_

_Drink up (J-Hope: to the pain of creation)_

_One gulp (J-Hope: to the shouts of the generation)_

_Drink up (J-Hope: to communicating with me)_

_One gulp (J-Hope: Okay now I'm ready fo sho)_

_(V)_

_Drink it all, drink it all, drink it all up_

_Everyone fall, fall, fall into this crazy artist_

_(Jimin)_

_One drink (one shot) two drinks (two shots)_

_Drunk with the arts, singing_

Yang, of course, started to jamming the song rocking her head back and forth so hard. The other didn't say anything since they knew it's going to happen.

_(Jungkook)_

_Drink it all, drink it all, drink it all up_

_Everyone fall, fall, fall into this crazy artist_

_(Jimin)_

_One drink (one shot) two drinks (two shots)_

_Clang the brass, singing_

_(Suga)_

_Drink (sippin'), arm (tippin')_

_Thyrsus (grippin'), grape (eatin')_

_Mood (keep it) D style (rip it)_

_Here (kill it) let's steal it_

_The illest_

_(V)_

_I'm in front of the door to the world_

_I hear the shouts when I get on stage_

_(Jungkook)_

_Can't you see my stacked broken thyrsus_

_Now I'm being born again_

_(J-Hope)_

_When the night comes mumble mumble mumble_

_When the night comes tumble tumble tumble_

_The low notes fill up the studio_

_Bass drum goes like dum dum dum_

_(Jimin)_

_Till the sun rises, where the party at_

_Till we fall asleep, where the party at_

_(RM)_

_Sing it, sing it again_

_Drink it, drink it again_

_(Jungkook)_

_We're born again_

_(Jin)_

_Drink up (RM: to the pain of creation)_

_One gulp (RM: to the shouts of the generation)_

_Drink up (RM: to communicating with me)_

_One gulp (RM: Okay now I'm ready fo sho)_

_(Jimin)_

_Drink it all, drink it all, drink it all up_

_Everyone fall, fall, fall into this crazy artist_

_(Jungkook)_

_One drink (one shot) two drinks (two shots)_

_Drunk with the arts, singing_

_(Jin)_

_Drink it all, drink it all, drink it all up_

_Everyone fall, fall, fall into this crazy artist_

_(Jungkook)_

_One drink (one shot) two drinks (two shots)_

_Clang the brass, singing_

_(Suga)_

_When we arrive, wherever it is in the world_

_It's a stadium party ay_

_Born as a kpop idol, reborn as an artist_

_Reborn as an artist, reborn as an artist_

_What's so important whether I'm an idol or an artist_

_Let's cheers_

_Art, at this rate, is excessive drinking yeah_

_Setting a new record is a fight against yourself yeah_

_Raise your glasses, one shot_

_But I'm still thirsty_

_What_

_(RM)_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Are you ready to get hyped up?_

_Come on!_

_(Jimin)_

_Drink it all, drink it all, drink it all up_

_Everyone fall, fall, fall into this crazy artist_

_(V)_

_One drink (one shot) two drinks (two shots)_

_Drunk with the arts, singing_

Yang who's jamming her head like a rock star shouted, "Yeah! This rocks!"

"Yang, would you quiet down! You're being so loud!" Weiss jabbed.

_(Jin)_

_Drink it all, drink it all, drink it all up_

_Everyone fall, fall, fall into this crazy artist_

_(V)_

_One drink (one shot) two drinks (two shots)_

_(RM)_

_Clang the brass, singing_

_Drink (sippin'), arm (tippin')_

_Thyrsus (grippin'), grape (eatin')_

_Mood (keep it) D style (rip it)_

_Here (kill it) let's steal it_

_The illest_

_(J-Hope)_

_Drink (sippin'), arm (tippin')_

_Thyrsus (grippin'), grape (eatin')_

_Mood (keep it) D style (rip it)_

_Here (kill it) let's steal it_

_The illest_

_[Song Ends]_

Yang finally stops jamming and breathes heavily, "Man! That song is awesome! I never thought they can do rock!"

Ruby giggled, "Well, rock songs are your favorite."

"I'm okay with this one." Blake stated.

"I honestly agree with you." Weiss said. "I like it, but not my style."

So now on, the girls have finished all the songs on the album as well as their lunches.

"Okay, that was the last song." Weiss said as she looks back at the tracklist. "So, here are the titles' of the songs we heard. Intro: Persona, Mikrokosmos which I still don't know what that word means, Make It Right, HOME, Jamais Vu, and Dionysus."

"I like Make It Right and HOME." Ruby commented.

"Mine is Make It Right and Jamais Vu." Blake commented.

"Well; I personally love Intro: Persona, HOME, and Dionysus." Yang commented.

"And as for me, my favorites are HOME and Jamais Vu." Weiss commented.

"Alright. Now, that was finished. Do you guys want to get the next letter or maybe we can just take a break?" Ruby asked.

The girls then began to think on what to do next. A dozens of seconds later, they give out their response.

"I say, we continue." Blake answered. "We still have more time."

"I'm with you, kitty cat." Yang agreed.

"I for one stand that decision." Weiss comment.

"Alright, let me get the letter then."

Before Ruby goes to get the next letter, Team RWBY heard a knock from their door. Yang was the one to response as she heads to the door and opens it to see who it is.

"Hey, girls."

"Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren? What you all doing here?" Yang asked in surprise. RWB were also surprise to see them.

Jaune replied. "Well, we were just heading to training until we heard you girls talking."

"Not only that, we heard some music inside of your dorm." Pyrrha added.

"Yeah, it was like a rock song!" Nora stated.

"So, do you girls have any idea what's going on back there?" Ren asked.

Yang looked back to her members as Team RWBY are thinking what to do. They're actually with them along with Neptune, Sun, and Team CFVY in the cafeteria when strange music appears yesterday and suddenly they found a box that was connected to the music that were played last night. JNPR doesn't knows why the music and the box appeared and especially about BTS. So with a nod from the other three, Yang then turned to JNPR and answered.

"Alright, I'll let you guys go inside. But, let me ask you a question. Do you remember the music appeared in the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Yes, we remember that." Pyrrha said. "In fact, it was a fun experience."

"Oh, I wish I could find what those songs are." Nora sighed.

"Well, you are now lucky because...we actually know the cause of it."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. It's me again. I hope you all enjoy reading RWBY's reaction to the songs from MOTS: Persona. I suggest that you can find these songs in YouTube. If you do, please leave a comment on what is your favorite songs in the album.**

**Now before we end this chapter, I will like to say few things.**

**First, I was hoping that this fanfic will be well-noticed but there was one comment I read from WrighteousRighter. I can understand that not everyone likes K-Pop or BTS and sometimes I have to be careful the way I write or else I'll get attacked by fans. Also, I like to response to WrighteousRighter. Thank you for giving the suggestion for RWBY to react BTS's funny and cute side but, I just want to wait a little longer because the last chapters are actually introducing RWBY and other characters to BTS and I want to progress their interest of the band. So, I'll probably do your suggestion a little longer.**

**Second, I want to comment that this is a music reaction and I want to make the characters having their opinion whether they like or don't like some songs. I like BTS and I know I might get attacked by ARMY's. You can see the example when Mikrokosmo was played and RWBY didn't like it, that's their opinion. Same thing to me and other ARMY's, there's some songs that we like the most and we like the least. Additionally for RWBY's reaction, it actually based on their music taste. For that, I try to research what music genres did RWBY characters listen to and I don't have enough research. For you know any RWBY characters' music genres they listen too, please leave a comment.**

**And that's it then. For the next chapter, Team JNPR is going to introduce to BTS and what will their reaction will be? And since I'm in university, the next chapter will take longer. I hope you'll enjoy. Peace.**


	4. JNPR reacts to BTS

**Hello, everyone. I hope you're enjoying this story and getting to learn more about BTS. Okay so for this chapter, we're going to see JNPR reacting to BTS and we will see what do they think about them. It'll be the same thing from the previous two chapters; the letter, the members, Boy with Luv, and the songs from MOTS: Persona. Plus, I'm going to skip the information and lyrics since they're already in the chapters so, it'll be easier to write this quickly as I can. Please give a follow and favorite. Enjoy.**

* * *

JNPR already at RWBY's dorm and their reaction were surprising. They look around to see stacks of albums, DVD's, and so on while Team RWBY was watching their friends with amazed expression on their faces.

"Wow, never thought you girls have a lot of stuff in here." Jaune called out, still looking around.

"Where did you all get these?" Pyrrha asked.

Team RWBY looked at each other before giving their response. "I told you guys that we know the cause of the music that was playing in the cafeteria yesterday right." Yang recalled which received a nod from the four.

"Well, this might be confusing." Ruby stated. "But, it's something very serious."

So, Team RWBY give their explanation to Team JNPR about what happened last night. From the huge box appearing out of nowhere, to opening it revealing lots and lost of stuffs which JNPR already saw, and to where they told them that everything is from another world and all stuff came from a boy band from that world named BTS. Once they've finished, Team JNPR give their responses.

"So, let me get this straight. You girls telling me that this box appeared from another world in this room." Jaune stated.

"And then inside of it was a bunch of DVDs, albums, and posters of this boy band who you called them BTS?" Pyrrha added.

"Yep." Team RWBY responded in unison.

Team JNPR looked at each with confusion in their faces when hearing all this.

Jaune then give him response. "Um, guys. We don't believe that's impossible."

"There has to be proof about the box and the another world." Ren stated.

"You want proof?" Weiss called, before handing Ren the letter. "Read this. It was inside the box as well."

Ren took the letter and began reading while his teammates listens. After Ren finished reading it, he lowered it down as his expression were filled with a little of despair. As JNP reactions, they were completely shocked.

"Oh..my..." Pyrrha teared up.

"This...is the saddest thing I've ever heard." Nora cried out.

"This has to be a joke, right? Please be a joke." Jaune cried as well.

"It's the truth." Ruby answered. "To be honest, we also thought that this wasn't true. But in the end, it just happens. What that letter said, that world is gone."

"I...I don't know what to say." Ren said, while being shocked from the letter.

"If it's true, then wow. I feel sad for the people who lost their lives." Pyrrha cried which made Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder.

Team RWBY looked at their friends who're now saddened from the letter as they're also felt saddened as well. However, Ruby then started to cheer up.

"However, we decided that we're going to cherished them. Even though if we think is real or not, we want to take care of them as their memory."

Team JNPR looked at Ruby who was smiling. Then later on, Jaune began to smile.

"She's right. Whatever that person who wrote this is saying the truth or not, it's best to we can left that aside and bring their memory."

"I agreed." Pyrrha smiled.

"Me too." Nora cheered.

"Well, I guess it's the best of it." Ren said as he placed the letter to the near counter.

"So, what do you girls do with these stuffs?" Jaune asked, looking around the room.

"According to that letter, it gave us other letters with the numbers on it. We already did 1 and 2." Weiss stated. "Basically, it's just introducing to the group and started to listening their music."

"And since you guys are here, how about we introducing BTS and listening to their music?" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be so cool!" Nora cheered.

And with that, Team RWBY began to introduce BTS to Team JNPR starting with the members.

**(RM)**

"He's the leader of the group." Jaune said. "I can relate to that."

"He does seems tough." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Nora agreed.

"He wrote and produced songs. I think I'm getting interested of him." Ren thought.

**(Jin)**

"Really? Worldwide Handsome?" Nora laughed.

"Nora, that's not nice." Ren said.

"Do you think he looks like the one who sang that ballad song?" Jaune asked.

"Might be." Pyrrha answered. "In fact, I really love that song."

**(Suga)**

"So, he's a rapper. I never thought seeing a rapper in a boy band." Jaune said.

"And, he's even a songwriter and producer." Ren added.

"So, he went from an underdog to a famous star? That's awesome." Nora amazed.

"Indeed." Pyrrha smiled.

**(J-Hope)**

"Wow, I never thought he's a dancer of the group." Jaune said in amazement.

"I never knew boy bands can dance." Nora called.

"I did see few boy bands who can dance, but they aren't very good." Pyrrha stated.

"Let's see if this band can be good." Ren said.

**(Jimin)**

"A natural dancer, I see." Ren repeated.

"Wow, this group have few dancers." Nora amazed. "I'm so excited to see them dance."

"Me too." Jaune said.

"He seems to look more calm and passionate as a dancer." Pyrrha stated.

**(V)**

"Oh, he has a deep voice." Jaune stated.

"Do you think he sang that Jazzy song?" Nora asked.

"I think he is." Pyrrha answered.

"The song's good." Ren said

**(Jungkook)**

"He's cute." Nora said while looking at the photo.

"Agreed." Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune and Ren looked at them in a little shocked when they saw the picture of Jungkook. Inside of them, they were a little jealous but decided not to let that out.

"So, that's all the members of BTS." Pyhrra said.

"I wonder if they're really popular in their world." Ren stated. "I want to know how good are they."

"They are." Yang response. "They're damn good. We watched one of their music videos and listen some songs from their album."

"Really? Can we listen to them? I want to hear their songs!" Nora cheered.

"Easy there, Nora. But, yes. We definitely want to listen to their songs." Jaune said.

"Of course." Ruby smiled. "Just, let me set up both the DVD and CD player."

Ruby began to grabbed both DVD and CD player as well as the disc and the Map Of The Soul album. She first starts with the DVD player as she inserts the disc and began to play the MV for Boy with Luv.

**(Boy With Luv)**

After the MV ended, Team RWBY looked at Team JNPR who have a surprised expressions on their faces.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked.

"That...was...COOL!" Nora cheered. "Do you see how they dance?!"

"I did and their vocals are wonderful." Pyrrha admired.

"The rapping parts are awesome!" Juane added.

"No wonder they were so famous in their world." Ren stated in interested.

"I know. We were surprised how they perform. I never thought they were this talented." Weiss stated.

"We even felt like we're becoming fans of them." Blake said.

"Say, do you have something more?" Ren asked.

"Yep, here." Yang answered as she show them the album.

"So, what you guys do with the album?" Jaune asked.

"We listen to every song other than the ones we listen from the MV and once we finished each one, we kind of give our opinions and choose which song is our favorite." Yang answered.

"That sounds kind of fun." Nora said. "Let's hear some songs."

With that, Yang put the disc in the CD player and began to press the play button. There, Team JNPR are starting to listen to each song and gave their opinion.

**(Intro: Persona)**

"Damn, RM is hitting those raps hard." Jaune said.

"I like this song!" Nora said.

"It's sounds good." Pyrrha said.

"He's a very talented rapper.

**(Mikrokosmos)**

"I like it." Pyrrha said.

"Same." Jaune agreed.

"Nah, not my favorite." Nora admitted.

"The song was alright." Ren stated.

**(Make It Right)**

"Ooh, this song is cool." Nora smiled.

"I definitely like the R&B vibe to it." Ren stated.

"Their vocals are smooth and sweet." Pyrrha stated.

"I'm gonna put this song in my playlist." Jaune said.

**(HOME)**

"This song is fun." Jaune said.

"I love it!" Nora said.

"It really makes you want to dance." Pyrrha said.

"Mmm, not my favorite. But, it's good." Ren admitted.

**(Jamais Vu)**

"Ah, ballad. It's very nice to listen to them." Ren said.

"Jin's and Jungkook's vocals are amazing." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, and J-Hope is awesome as well." Nora added.

"This song is good. I might put it in my playlist." Jaune said.

**(Dionysus)**

"Alright, that song rocks!" Nora shouted.

"Nora, lower your voice down." Ren said.

"The song was...okay for me. I don't dislike it though, but it's not my type of song." Pyrrha stated.

"It's fine by me. I kinda like it." Jaune said.

**(Reaction Finished)**

"Wow, some of the songs are really good." Jaune amazed.

"So, are those the only songs you all listen already?" Nora asked.

"Well, yeah. Those are the only songs we've listen." Ruby answered. "I think there's going to be more songs to listen. But, we kind off read the letters first."

"Speaking of letters." Weiss interrupts. "I think we can start reading the second letter."

"Say, guys. You all have plans after this?" Blake asked. "If not, you can stay here if you want."

Team JNPR looked at each other before giving their response.

"Actually, no. We don't." Jaune answered. "But, we're glad to hang out with you guys."

"Yes, and we definetly learn more about BTS." Pyrrha stated.

"And we can hear more of their songs." Nora added.

"Well if that's what they want, then I don't mind joining in." Ren said.

"Great. And also, promise not to tell anyone about this. Even the faculty." Ruby suggested.

"Of course, we promise. You're secret is safe with us." Jaune smiled.

"Alright. So since everyone is okay for now, it's time to check the next letter."

Ruby then grabbed the letter from the counter as it shows "2" written in the back. She opens it and pulls out a folded paper.

"Strange. This one is only one paper." Ruby thought before began reading.

_Hello, ARMY here again._

_So the last letter I introduce BTS to you all. However, I want to push the introduction more further. So, I record a video and was titled, "Who is BTS? The Seven Members of Bangtan (Introduction)." There, it'll show you more information about BTS than the ones I've shown to you. Once you're done, please proceed to read the next letter with "3" written in the back._

Hope you enjoy.

Ruby finished reading and placed the letter next to her side as Weiss called, "I guess we're going to know more about them."

"But, didn't it introduce to us already?" Jaune asked.

"The letter did say that it has more information about them." Pyrrha stated. "So, I believe it's good to learn more."

"Alright, let's watch more BTS stuff!" Ruby cheered.

Later on, Team RWBY and Team JNPR began to prepare to watch the video.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'm kind of busy with my work in University.**

**So, this chapter is finished. I know it was really short because I have to cut the information and the lyrics since it's been updated from the previous chapters. However, I'm going to be a little honest. The reactions from Team JNPR was...okay for me. Because, this is a short chapter and I want to write down on what their opinion and thoughts about BTS and their songs.**

**So for the next chapter, we will see Team RWBY and Team JNPR watches "Who is BTS? The Seven Members of Bangtan (Introduction)." And based on the video, the chapter will be seriously long so it's going to take dozen of days to finish it.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please give a follow and favorite to this story. Also, please comment whether you like. I would like to see advices, tips, and even check if I made some mistakes. Anyway, see you on the next chapter.**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry if I didn't update any chapters because, I'm so busy with college. Lots of homework and tons of tests and exam, have some stress which made me lost focus.

Anyhow, that's not important. The most important part is that I have an announcement to make.

Since I look over the past chapters I've updated and reading lots of react fanfictions, I've been thinking that this react fanfic is...…..not so good.

So because of that, I'm going to rewrite a new one.

Now, I have some reasons why I need to rewrite the story. And here are the reasons.

1\. The first chapter, I have to say that the first one is not that great to start with in my opinion. I mean, the songs were played all over Beacon. Because of that, it'll bring some people's suspicion like Glynda. So, I'm gonna erase that part and just put in Team RWBY found a box of BTS stuff.

2\. The introduction of BTS is very poor. And the next chapter that I was about to update is the video "Who is BTS? The 7 Members of Bangtan". However, the video was too long and have more information that I can't stay focus. When I'm rewritten this fanfic, I'm just going to put 1 chapter to the introduction of BTS, not to long but simple.

3\. Since BTS is a Korean Boy Band, they sing in Korean with the little bit of English (some even sing English songs). Unfortunately, I never put that idea in. I mean, their songs have a meaning and inspiration. So on my written version, I will put a device and show subtitles in so the cast can understand what they're singing.

4\. The letters. Yes, I feel like the letters is too much. So, I'm just only put one letter in the first chapter.

Well, those are reasons. I apologize for this but, I really need to rewrite it to make it more better. So, until then thank you for the support and I'll see you soon while I'm doing the rewrite.


End file.
